VA  Revenge
by s nuttall
Summary: Rose is raped by those she considers to be her colleagues. Non of her friends can protect her. What consequences will occur. What will become of her. Made up story. Rated m
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Characters. Richelle Mead does. I wish I did, I want Dimitri :)

Chapter 1 _

Its been a week since I was released from my prison cell. Abe and Adrian had fought desperately to free me. Eventually the case was dropped against me, because there simply wasnt enough evidence. And what evidence there was, was all circumstantial. That leaves us with the problem of `who did kill queen Tatiana`.

Adrian had put down his bottle of alcohol long enough to persuade the judge to have a professional use compulsion on me. But in doing this came a few secrets, like how I loved dimitri more than anything, and that he had used me as a blood whore when he had been a strigoi. I cringed as those details were made public knowledge during the trial.

CCTV cameras were being placed in every room. So that nothing like this could happen, ever again. I hadnt seen Dimitri or Lissa much, lately. I tend to stay locked in my room as much as possible. I do not want to see anybody, and I definately dont want to be seen. Im a shadow of my former self. And until I have fully recovered, I dont want to see them. It would ony cause them pain.

I fell asleep, curled up in a ball on my bed. I was later woken by hands, grabbing me roughly. I was tired and disoriented. "Why are you doing this?" I yelled. "Get off me!" I roared. Non of them listened. I was being held down by three guardians, while a fourth had tore my shirt apart and was now kissing my neck and pulling down my pants.

If I had been awake, I probably could of fought them, but they had caught me completely off guard. "Stop... please" I begged, but they wouldnt stop. No matter how hard I begged. They were laughing at me. With evil looks on their faces.

"Aww... Look at that, Guardian Hathaway is crying. Your not so much of a badass now. Are you? I thought you liked being treated like a whore. Thats all were doing babe. Were giving you what you want." Said one of the guardians holding me down. I wanted to die. I wanted Dimitri to come and save me. For him to appear like death in a leather duster. Just like he had when Nataie had turned strigoi and attacked me.

"She's not so tough" Another guardian said. As I tried desperately to get them off me. I was no use. I couldnt fight all four of them by myself. The guardian that had removed my pants now started removing his own. "You may of been found innocent Hathaway. But we all think you did it. You need punishing" He teased. As as pants came off. "No... Help" I yelled as loudly as I could. One of the other guardians covered my mouth with his hand. Stiffling my pleas for help.

Just then the pantless guardian entered me. Ramming himself up to the hilt as I screamed in terror and pain. I bit the hand of the guardian who was keeping me silent and he back handed me. I heard my cheekbone smash. And they all laughed. Pinning me to the bed as I was viciously raped. I was crying, and sobbing and he kept going.

"Thats right..." He teased. "Scream for me bitch" He said. Licking and soppily kissing my face. I was drenched in his saliva. My body closed in on itself. I couldnt fight them off. It was to late. I closed my eyes and became immobile as I let the darkness within me, wash over me and drag me under.

I woke hours later to the sound of knocking on the door. I was cold, bleeding and in agony. I wouldnt of been able to of moved, even if I wanted to. The rapists had left me naked on the floor. I had no Idea what had happened to me after I was dragged away by darkness. "Rose... Rose. Are you there." Adrian sounded frantic. "Adr..." I tried. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Adrian" I managed abit louder. I heard pounding on the door. I had no idea what my voice sounded like. He knew something was wrong, and he was desperate to get to me. Finally he succeeded.

The door burst from its hinges, and in ran Adrian. He saw me. Bloody and broken on the floor. ".god... Rose" he ran to me, pulling me close. He had tears in his eyes. "Rose... Wha... What happened. Tell me" He begged. I clung to his shirt. Sobbing harder than I had ever sobbed before in my life. I had never in my life felt as scared as I had last night. I would rather of been exicuted then face this pain I was now facing. "They-" I couldnt say it at first. I didnt want to think it. Adrian looked at me. I knew that he knew what had happened. His eyes were cold and dead. He also didnt want to hear the words I was about to force out. "They raped me" I wailed, as I put my face against his chest. He just held me tight, covering me with a blanket of the bed, while he gently rocked me from side to side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _

I didnt sleep at all. I was too scared to close my eyes. Adrian didnt leave my side all night. When morning came he helped me into the bath, he even ceaned me. I stared around, not really seeing anything. I was numb. To numb to speak.

Adrian even dried me off and got me into some clothes. He didnt really speak though. He was too quiet. I knew it had broken him. He was heartbroken and he had no Idea what to do to help me.

"Rose" he said. "I think we should take you to the clinic and get you checked out" I shook my head. "No Adrian. I dont want anybody to know. I want to try to forget it" I told him. Although I would never forget the terror I had been put through. "I want to put it behind me and move on" I said. He nodded. "At least let Lissa heal you" He begged. "Please rose. I cant bear to see you in pain" I shook my head. "No" I snapped. He flinched at the hard coldness in my voice. "I said no... I dont want them to know. If Lissa knows she'll tell Christian and Dimitri" I told him, calming my voice

"I... Im... Sorry Adrian. I didnt mean to yell at you." I apologised. "Listen" I said, pulling his face towards mine. "Im leaving Adrian" He sucked in a breath. "No... Rose. I beg you. Dont go. You need us. We need you" he cried. But my mind was made up. And Rosemarie Hathaway doesnt change her mind. "Im sorry Adrian. I have to. Im putting me first. It hurts too much. Everything bad that has happened to me as happened to me while Ive been here, at court. I... I cant handle being here anymore. I need to go" I put my hand against his cheek. "Please understand" I begged. He nodded, as a tear fell from his eyes.

My heart broke too. I didnt love Adrian like I loved Dimitri... But we had something special. He was like a big lovable brother. I kissed him gently for a moment. "Thank-you" I said. "Im going to be at Lissa's in an hour to say goodbye. If you want to be there thats fine. If not... then... I guess this is goodbye" I said. He kissed my cheek. "I love you, Little dhampir" He said. Before walking out the door. I had no Idea if that was our goodbye or not.

I packed my bags and sat alone on my bed. Court had not been as good as I had imagined. The only good thing to happen here was Dimitri. Saving Dimitri's soul meant the world to me. Only he didnt understand how much I loved him. His love had faded. Mine hadnt though. He would never love me again. I had to learn to live with the pain of that. Along with al the other pain. - Losing Lissa. Who was my best friend/bond mate/sister. All the rest of my friends. I was almost exicuted here, locked in a stinky jail cell. Forced to eat mouldy food or starve to death. Then theres Adrian. I wondered what could of been! If Dimitri had never returned, Adrian and I could of had something special, but adrian only held one percent of my heart, unike the ninety-nine percent that Dimitri held.

Almost an hour had gone by. With a sad heart I took one last look around my room. Then walked out. shuting the door behind me.

I knocked on Lissa's door, after a moment she answered it. Then she gasped. It took a moment to realise that she was shaking as she stared at my cheek. Fuck! I should of let Adrian heal me after all. Her hand twitched at her side. I walked in. Dimitri and Christian flinched when they saw me. Lissa flung herself at me.

"Oh Rose" she wailed. "Whats happened to you?." She asked. I shook my head. I didnt want them to know. It would hurt them, knowing that they wasnt there when I had needed them. Christian stared at me in shock, Meanwhile Dimitri held his guardian mask on his face perfectly.

"Nothing... It doesnt matter." I told her. "I... I... Ive come to say goodbye Liss" I told her. She fell to the couch. Tears began to fill her eyes. "What... What do you mean... Goodbye?" She asked, sadly. She knew I was leaving. I could feel that through the bond. She was hurt. Sad. Angry. In denial. I was leaving her after I had promised her that I would never leave her again. She couldnt handle it. Darkness leaked into her, and I pulled it from her into me. "Let her go, princess" Said a deep russian voice. I stared at shock at Dimitri. "If Rose wants to be selfish... Let her be selfish" He said. Meeting my eyes. What the fuck. I almost pounced on him until Lissa caught my attention again.

"You Promised me!" She yelled. Which was not a good thing to do right now. I had her darkness in me. As well as plenty of my own, that had been there since the attack. No matter how hard I tried I couldnt get rid of it. I felt thunderous.

"Step back Lissa" I heard Adrian say from the doorway. I was pissed. really, really pissed off. I felt Adrians arms wrap around me as I yelled. "You dont believe me... I dont believe you. Why do you always think about yourself. What about me. Do you ever think about what happens to me. When Im out there... Protecting your royal ass. Do you fuck. Princess Lissa is all that matters isnt it." I bellowed.

"Shh Rose. Calm down. Please. Take a breath and calm down" Adrian begged. I couldnt. I couldnt shake this feeling. I screamed in frustration as my knees gave in and I fell to the floor. I grabbed my head, trying to banish the darkness. It was no use. I couldnt. I was going to go crazy. Just like Mrs Karp. I was crying Then I felt arms around me.

"Roza..." the voice said. "...Calm down. This isnt you" Dimitri said. I couldnt. "Get off me" I yelled. "Get off me now" I screamed. But he didnt realease his hold on me. He knew what was happening. He had calmed me down last time I had been controlled by the darkness. "Dimitri get off me. Now... Or Im going to kill you" I yelled. He flinched. I managed to get my arm free. Then it connected to his jaw and he fell back. I was running. "What the hell is wrong with you" Lissa shouted. I swung for her then Christian stepped in and caught my hand.

"No Rose" He begged. Now Christian, Dimitri and Adrian had me pinned and I screamed, flinching and crying. "Please dont hurt me" I begged. It reminded me off being raped and held down by the guardians "PLEASE" I begged. Lissa put her hands on my face and healed the darkness away, as I was pleading. "Im sorry... Dont hurt me. Dont hurt-" I was back. The darkness was gone. Now I was trembling. Adrian noticed and he knew now why I was so scared. "Get off her, Quick" he yelled. They did. And I flung mysef at Adrian. Gripping his shirt tightly In my hands. "Its over Rose. We wont hurt you. You know that. Come on... Shh" He held me as I broke down again.

"Whats wrong with her?" I heard Christian ask. Adrian shook his head. "Not now" he said. Lissa was crying. Dimitri was shocked. All of them sat by my side as I finally managed to control my sobs. Dimitris hand was on my face. His eyes bore into mine. "Roza. Tell us" He begged. I shook my head against Adrians chest as his arms squeezed me tighter. I closed my eyes.

After a moment I sighed, then stood up. "Thanks Adrian. Your always there when I need you." Dimitri flinched. He didnt like that. Neither did Adrian. Tears fell from his eyes. "I wish I was" He said. "Dont" I begged. "It wasnt anybody's fault." I whispered. I kissed his cheek and turned to Liss. Tears were streaming down both our faces. "Im sorry Liss" I told her. I gave her a gentle hug. Before I turned away and walked out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _

I woke up later that night in a shabby little bed and breakfast. I didnt go out. I was still numb. I missed my friends. I had walked out of court and I didnt look back. I needed to rebuild my life. Suddenly I was sucked into Lissa's head.

"Adrian. Your back." She said. Dimitri and Christian were by her side, and she looked as if she had not stopped crying since I had left her. "Please tell me what was wrong with Rose, Adrian. We have a right to know" She wailed. Adrian stared at her. In disbelief. "You have a right to know" He burst out laughing. It was menacing. "And you" He looked at Dimitri. "I cant believe you had the nerve to call her selfish. You have no Idea what she has been through. Non of you do" he said. turning around so he could see them all. All she wanted was to get on with her life, she wanted to be loved" I saw Dimitri flinch as Adrian said that. "And you all threw it back in her face. Belikov said his love had faded. You Liss" he said as he pointed at her "You never let her get close to him. Everytime she tried... No. Never mind" he said. "Listen... I promised I wouldnt tell you. But... I never said I wouldnt show you... I think you should know what us... staying away from her has cost her. So here" He threw a video on to the bed. "This is footage from her room last night. I think this will explain" He said. "Ive already seen it, and I never want to see it again" He said. So Im going in the bedroom. Shout me when Its done" he told them. Then he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"What the hell" Said Christian. As he picked up the video and pushed it into the VCR. It showed me asleep, then it showed the guardians creeping up to me, whispering. Then it showed EVERYTHING. I didnt want to see, so I turned away. But I could still hear. The guardians laughing, me crying and begging. Then screaming when it hurt. Lissa, Dimitri and Christian stayed silent. I could hear me begging. Then I started begging for Dimitri. For him to save me. I didnt even realise that I had been saying that out loud. I saw him flinch and shake. Then the screen went black.

Lissa was crying, Christian was trembling holding her, he had tears in his eyes. Dimitri had his hands covering his face. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. He had failed me. But from my point of view, he hadnt. How was he to know. "Why didnt she tell us?" Lissa sobbed as Christian stroked her hair. Dimitri looked up and tears were streaked down his face. "I should of been there for her" He said. In barely a voice. "I love her. If I hadnt been trying to deny that, I would of been there, with her... Its... Its all my fault" He cried. My heart broke for him. I knew he would blame himself. He always did. But for the first time in months, I actually smiled a little. Dimitri had just admitted to loving me.

I got out of her head. I couldnt stand their pain. I had enough of my own. I laid back on the bed. Thinking of Dimitri and Lissa. I missed them. I had no idea where I was going to go. I just knew that I needed to get away from here for a while. I would go back to them eventually. But for once in my life I was going to put me first.

I stayed confined to my room for a few weeks. I ordered food from the menu, and had it delivered to my room. I was still in shock. How could other Dhampirs have done that to me. We were supposed to be on the same side, For godsake. Right now I was down, Really, really down. I blamed myself. Not for what they had done, I knew they were sick and twisted. I bamed myself because I hadnt been strong enough to fight them. I vowed there and then that I would never hurt like this again. I would train harder. And become stronger. Never again would I let somebody gain the upper hand with me. Lissa had hurt me, by always taking Dimitri's side. Dimitri had hurt me by breaking my heart, by denying his feelings for me. And those bastard guardians and hurt me. Never again woud I let my guard down to anybody like that.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the first person that popped into my head. It took several rings before they answered. "Hello, Rosemarie... I that you?" he asked. I cried down the phone. "Yes zemy its me. Err... Ive left court for a while. I needed a vacation" I lied. "Can... Can I come out to russia and stay with you for a while?" I practically pleaded. "Yes my dear... your always welcome with me." He replied. "Where are you?" He asked. I gave him the name of the place were I was and he told me to stay were I was. Then he told me he would have someone pick me up from here and take me to the airport. He would be there waiting for me when I arrived.

An hour later the telephone started to ring. "Hello" I answered. "Um Miss Hathaway... Your ride is here" the receptionist informed me. "Thank-you" I replied. "I'll be straight down" I put the reciever down, gathered my belongings and headed down. I was surprised to see Hans waiting for me.

"Hey" I said, in a shocked voice. He simply smiled at me. "Your father and I go way back" he told me, answering my questioning look. "He rang and asked me to escort you safely to the airport. So... here I am" he said. "Thank-you Hans" I said. He took my bag and placed it in the boot. Then I sat on the passenger seat of the SUV.

"So. How is everything back at court" I asked. I hadnt been back into Lissa's head since the night I had left. I was slowly starting to learn how to buid walls against her. He shook his head. "Its awful Rose. Im not too sure what went on with you and your friends, but princess Vasilisa has not stopped crying. Mr Ozera cannot comfort her. Lord Ivashkov has not put down his bottle of vodka. And has for Guardian Belikov... He is thunderous... Nobody dares approach him. He is very angry Rose. What happened?" I simply shook my head. "I dint want to talk about it Hans... Im sorry" I told him.

We finally made it to the airport. I hugged him tightly. Hans was a good man. And a friend. "Thanks... again Hans" I tod him. "No problem Kiddo. Take care of yourself. And dont stay away too long. Im going to really miss you Hathaway" he said. "Yeah i'll miss you too" I said. With that I turned my back on another person that meant alot to me. And I set off on my travels. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ive been with Abe for the past 4 months. It took me a while to get over the ordeal of what happened to me. Im still not 100% over it. But I am alot better than I was. Working with Abe and his guardians has really helped me. He has alot of guardians, all skilled with different fighting techniques, from all the different countries they come from. I of course have been training with al of them. And have become even deadlier than I was before. Non of my friends like fighting with me, as I always kick their ass. If I was a badass before Im a evil-ass now, and I love it. My hard work as payed off.

Ive been feeling like shit for the past month. I was sick, Now that that has passed im just so tired all the time. Really not like myself at all. "Hey Hathaway" called a guardian named Johnny Gregory. He has become a good friend to me. "Hi Greggy" I said. "Watcha up to?" I asked. "You look like shit Hathaway... You still not sleeping well?" he asked. I shook my head "Nah" I said, as I rolled my eyes at him. "Im just gonna get a coffee and an eclair" I said. "Do you want company?" he said. "Yup. Come on" I said, lacing my arm around his and pulling him towards my house.

Johnny was the only person I had told about what happened to me at court. He was about 35 years old. I didnt fancy him but I did love him. He was like a big protective brother. He had taken me under his wing when I had first arrived. I told him everything. About me dying, and being brought back by Lissa, resulting in me being shadow kissed. I told him about my un-dying love for Dimitri. Thats right... I was still, absolutely in love with Dimitri. And I missed him like crazy. I told Johnny about how Lissa and I had saved his soul, but he had turned his back on our love anyway. And I told him about Christian and Adrian.

Adrian still dream walked with me occasionally. Not very often though. I had not seen him at all in the past 3 weeks. He was probably due for a visit soon. He didnt like to push me. He knew that I needed time to recover, he just liked to check in with me to make sure I am okay.

"I think you should think about going to the doctors Rose" Johnny said. Re-capturing my attention "Oh... Erm... Yeah, I'll think about it" I told him. I'd been thinking about it anyway. Hoping the doctor could give me a prescription for something to give me a little energy back. "Will you come with me?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure I will Hon" I smiled "Thanks. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow. If thats okay" I said. "Yeah, thats fine. Just tell me when" he said, with a grin. He'd been looking forward to his month of guardian duty for as long as I have known him.

The day after I was sat in the doctors office, telling her my symptoms. She took blood samples of me. "Are you sexually active?" she asked. "I just want to rule out pregnancy thats all." she added. I gulped. The last time anything like that had happened had been the night that I was attacked. I gulped again, then told her all about my attack. She almost had tears in her eyes after I had finished. "Im so sorry, Guardian Hathaway. That is just... Awful... You poor child" she said. I smiled. "Thank-you. I am moving on with my life. I want to forget about it" I told her honestly. She did a pregnancy test anyway, just to be on the safe side.

We had to wait for 5 minutes for the results to be ready. The doctor was the one to look. I couldnt face it. A look of pity and horror crossed her features. "Im so sorry Miss Hathaway. It... It appears that you are pregnant" She said, in a glum voice. My life was over. I did not want this. I didnt want to have a monsters child in me. What was I going to do now?. I burst into tears as Johnny rubbed my back sympathetically. "Its okay Rose. We'll figure it out" he said.

A moment later the doctor rolled over a mobile ultrasound machine. "Im sorry... But we do need to know how far you are" she told me. I simply stared at it and nodded like an imbecile. I was lying back on the bed while she moved the wand around my stomach. "It appears that you are 20weeks pregnant" she told me. You must have been unwell for some time" she said. "I have" I agreed. How coud I of ignored the signs. Now I think about it, its fucking obvious. The sickness and tiredness. Plus all the food I'd been scoffing. Then again I am Rose Hathaway. I eat too much anyway, And athough I had been putting weight on I thought it was because I had not been trainning as hard during the last month, because of how tired I had been.

"Did you not expect it?" She asked. I sobbed as Johnny held me. I shook my head. I was too far along to have an abortion. I was going to be stuck with this kid. And I had definately not expected it. Afterall the guardian that had raped me was a dhampir. I can forgive myself for not guessing this problem earlier. I got up off the bed and wiped the gel of my stomach.

"Well" she said, as we resumed our seats. "There are still two options" she told me. "One... You can keep the baby and raise it, Or Two... You can give it up for adoption. But you do have to go through with the pregnancy I am afraid" she said. I took all the leaflets about adoption from her then I headed out of the room. I had some serious thinking to do.

I was later sat in my bedroom. I was suddenly dragged into Lissa's head. Her emotions must of been strong. "Oh Christian... Im so sorry. How is she?" She said. "Not good... She's going to be fine. But the baby... The baby died Liss" he said, breaking down in her arms. "Aunt Tash always wanted a child. Now she will never have the chance" he sobbed. "There was too much damage done to her in the wreckage. She cant have kids now" he wailed. Lissa simply ran her long thin fingers through her hair. I snapped out of their.

Just great. Natasha Ozera would of been a great mother, she was a wonderful kind woman. And here I was stuck with a baby that I didnt want. The universe was a sick place. But I smiled to myself as I had a sudden brainwave... I just hoped that it worked 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 Months later.

***Flashback***

"Hey... old man. Im leaving... Its time." I said. Abe nodded. "I knew this day would come" he told me as he kissed my head. Today was the day that I would put my plan into action. I grabbed my bag and set off, after a great big bear hug from Johnny. "Take care Hon" he said as a tear escaped my eye. He wiped it away and Kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you" I wailed. "I'll miss you too." he replied, then I got into the car and set off on my next adventure.

The day after I had knocked on someones door. I would never of expected to track this person down.

"Hey Tasha" I said. "Can I come in?" I asked, with my case in my hand. I was about 6 months pregnant by now. She looked in shock at seeing me on her doorstep. Then she saw my stomach and her eyes began to water. She nodded and moved aside for me to enter.

"When is the big day" she asked, in her warm voice, she was happy for me even though it broke her heart to see somebody pregnant after the loss of her own child.

I didnt answer. "Im so sorry tasha" I told her as I pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed. "I... I... tod them not to tell" she wailed. I laughed. I couldnt help it. I was pregnant. My emotions were everywhere. I tapped my head as I said "They didnt" Tasha immediately understood. "Oh... I see" she said.

"Im sorry I laughed. I couldnt help it, all I do is laugh or cry. Its not funny" I told her. She simply smiled a little. "Anyway..." I said. "...Your probably wondering what Im doing here" I said. she nodded. "I kno...Know it might be abit soon, and Im sorry. I dont want to hurt you... Really I dont." I told her honestly. "But I was wondering how you feel about adoption?" I asked. Her eyes became serious as she stared at me.

"Wha... What do you mean Rose" she asked. So I got into the story about the attack, and how this very unplanned pregnancy was a result of that. She held me as I cried a little.

"So you dont want it?" She finally asked. I bit my lip as I shook my head. "I... I... dont want to be a bitch. You... you must hate me" I wailed. "Oh no Rose." she said. "I dont hate you" she said. With a loving look on her face. "But you lost your baby. You wanted it, and here I am... I dont want mine" I admitted.  
"Im not a monster Rose. It must be awful for you... To find yourself in such a situation" she said. "What is it you want?" She asked. "I... I... was hoping that you might want to adopt him" I said. "Really" she asked, in a whisper. I nodded my head.

"Believe me... Im not cold or heartless. I want whats best for him. I do love him, but Im not ready yet to be a mother and you are. And... And Im scared that I wont be able to look at him when he's here. What... What if I blame him. I dont want that... I love him, and I know you will do a fantastic job with him. Im not saying that he cant know the truth. You can tell him that I am his mother, when he is old enough to understand. And I'll visit. I'll be the best person in his life after you. I just cant keep him. It... It hurts to much" I said.

"Oh Rose..." she said. "Im... Im speechless" she admitted. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Of course." she eventually said. " I would be honored Rose. I promise to take care of... HIM. Its... Its a boy?" she asked. I nodded. "Its a healthy baby boy" I admitted. "But" I warned. "There is something that you should know" She looked at me with a shocked face. "His father is a dhampir" I admitted. She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she gasped as she understood what I was telling her. "But... Rose. Thats... that is impossible." she said.

I shook my head and put my hand on my expanding stomach. "Apparantly not. Maybe it has something to do with me being shadow-kissed. I dont know why. But I was attacked by a dhampir and before that I had sex with one other person. He too was a dhampir" I said, as my mind wondered back to that night in the cabin with Dimitri. The first night I had ever slept with anybody. When I was carefree and happy and totally in love. All that had changed now... Well... apart from the `in love` part. I would always love Dimitri.

I think Tasha guessed my thoughts. She smiled a sad smile at me. "He loves you, ya know" she said. "Dimitri... I mean. He knows he let you down. I saw him only two weeks ago. He is still in love with you Rose" She said. I gasped.

"You... You knew, about me getting attacked" I said. She shook her head. "No. Rose. I promise. I didnt. Dimitri simply said that you had been hurt and that he let you down. He told me that he was in love with you and that he was sorry that he had lied to you. He... he'll never forgive himself you know" she said, as a tear escaped my eye.

The next few months tasha and I had spent getting everything for the baby. I went into labour and after a gruelling 20 hour labour I finally gave birth to a beautiful boy. Tasha held my hand the whole way through, She cried when I handed him to her for the first time. We have become really close, tasha and I. Unbelievable... but true. I now count her as one of my best friends. I couldnt think of another person that I would trust to look after my son.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

I was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking `Lucas Mason Ozera` in my arms. Tasha had named him after her brother and christians father. "Momma will always love you kiddo" I said, with tears in my eyes. Lucus was 2 months od now and I was leaving him tomorrow. I was going back to court now. I knew through my dreams that Adrian had showed the council the footage of the night that I was attacked. They had all been sentenced and was now locked away in the prison that we had broke victor out of. Lissa had been begging me to return home and I was now alot happier in myself, although it broke my heart to leave my son behind. He looked like me. That had been a huge relief. I felt nothing but love when I looked at him. He was so tiny and innocent, I just wasnt ready for the whole motherhood package. I had finally become what I had always feared. What I had always said that I would never become. I had become... My mother. I felt like my heart would break as I now said goodbye to my child.

"You'll always be my beautiful baby boy" I whispered against his neck, Inhaling his clean warm baby scent that smelled of milk, talc and baby soap. It was so intoxicating. "Anytime you need me you only have to ask" I said. "I'll always be there for you. Aunt tasha wil take very good care of you. I love you" I wailed, as I kissed his forehead and placed him in his crib. I walked towards the door and almost bumped into tasha. She had tears streaking her face. "I love you Rose. Thank-you... so much for the gift you have given me." She said, as she hugged me tightly. I nodded. I was so overcome with guilt and remorse, I couldnt speak. "Take good care of our boy, Tash." I tod her as I hugged her and walked out of the front door, leaving behind my family. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the wheels screeched to a stand-still, I let a huge sigh of relief out of my lungs. Abe had contacted court for me and they had arranged for my small plane to land directly on the court airstrip. I was home. Although I had left half of my heart with my son.

For the longest part of my life It seemed like I was always leaving part of my heart behind somewhere. I'd been broken for the longest time. Since Mason died. Then Dimitri was turned into a strigoi, Then I left Lissa, to free him. I had thought for a while that he was dead, after I had watched him fall into the river. That had killed me. Only to have him return, and Lissa healed his soul, Even then he still didnt want me, `Love fades. Mine has`. he had said. That had broken my heart, But now, worse than anything I have ever felt is the gut-wrenching hollow hole that is in my heart. I wonder if I would ever be whole again. I'd forgotten what it felt like.

The area was almost deserted. Only Hans was waiting for me. That didnt bother me though. I had planned it this way. I wanted to surprise them. Plus I wanted a little time to settle in. Have a shower and change my clothes. And basically make myself look presentable, even though my insides felt like a train wreak, waiting to happen. I think after our reunion, a trip to the gym is in order. Maybe it will help me to get rid of the darkness that has been clawing away at my insides.

I smiled as I reached Hans. "Oh Rose" he said. "Its so good to see you" he gave me a gentle squeeze. "Thanks Hans. Ive missed you too" I replied. I really had. Hans was a good, caring man... Once you got passed his hard shell. "Come on. I will show you to your room" He said, Lacing one of his arms through mine and taking my suit case in his other hand. "You look well" he commented. I smiled. "Im feeling more at peace" I finally admitted. He smiled. "Well, thats good then" he told me. We walked in silence then, until we reached my room. "Here you are then" he said. "Thank-you, Hans." I told him as I reached for the handle. "No problem, Kid. Call me if you need anything." I smiled again. He was such a nice man. "I will" I promised, before I headed into my room, closing the door behind me.

The shower felt good, It relaxed some of my tensed up joints. After I was dried I got dressed. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white vest top with a red belt and red flat shoes. I left my hair down, but put a hair band in my gym bag. I would need it if I planned on training later. I was back in shape. I had trained hard, everyday to get my figure back. And I was back to my normal standard of fitness. With the knowledge Of fighting that I had learnd from my time with Abe. I quickly unpacked my suitcase, and put a picture of Lucas under my pillow. I kissed it before I put it down. "I miss you, Luke" I muttered to myself. Before grabbing my gym bag and heading out of the door.

I quickly checked the bond. I needed to find out where Lissa was. I finally released the the walls that I had been keeping up, to keep her emotions up. I felt good to feel it again. I sighed, with a little smile on my face. She was in her room, accompanied with Christian and Adrian. Almost perfect. Only Dimitri was missing. Im sure he wouldnt be too far away from Lissa though.  
I smiled to myself again, as I walked over to her place, and knocked on the door.

A moment later the door flew open and stood before me was a very shocked looking Adrian. His face lit up when he saw me, he was just about to yell when I put my fingers to my lips. "Shh" I begged. I wanted to surprise Lissa myself. He closed the door and stepped into the hall with me. "Jesus... Little dhampir. You have no Idea how good it is to see you" He said. Hugging me tightly. "Wha... Watcha doing here?" he asked. I shrugged and smiled. "I was homesick" I admitted. "And I missed you all" I added. He smiled again. "Well, Its good to have you home" he said. "Thanks. I wanted to surprise Lissa. Thats why I didnt call" I said. He opened the door and led me inside, with a huge grin on his face.

What are you having to drink, Adrian?" yelled Lissa, from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "I dont know about Adrian, but I'll have a coffee" I yelled at her. A moment later she appeared in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. "Rose" she whispered, with tears in her eyes. I nodded. Before I knew it I was in her arms. She practically flew across the room. ".god. Rose. You have no Idea how much I have missed you" she wept. I hugged her tightly. "I know Liss" I said, smoothing her hair. "Ive missed you so much" I told her as a tear escaped my own eye. "Im so sorry that I went off on you like that before I left" I said. She shook her head, as more tears rolled down her face. "No Rose. I am sorry. Im sorry that you didnt feel like like you could come to me with that. I... I let you down" she wailed. I shook my head. "You didnt" I said. "It hurt to think about... Let alone to talk about. But I will be fine." I told her

"Hey Whats all the noise-" Christian interupted. He gasped when he saw me. "Oh God. Ive so much missed you ghostgirl." he said, as he too flew at me from across the other side of the room. Almost cracking my ribs in the process. "Cant Breathe" I panted. He blushed. "Sorry Rose. Its just that we all really missed you... Like crazy missed you" he said, as they all led me to the couch. I let out a small giggle. which if I had to admit... Felt nice. I felt totally relaxed, back with the people that I belonged with. I just needed Lucas and Dimitri, then everything would of been perfect.

"Did you say you wanted a coffee?" Lissa asked after a moment. I smirked. "Jees. You must be a mind reader Liss" I grinned. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, muttering something like `same old rose` and `somethings never change.` I smiled as I relaxed back into the couch, surrounded by my friends Just then the door opened, and In he walked. My russian god. My Dimitri. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The door shut behind him, then he noticed me as his head scanned the room. His breath appeared to be caught in his throat. Which was pretty much the same reaction that I was experiencing. He took my breath away. Leaving me breathless. I smiled, and his eyes melted.

"Roza..." he breathed. I almost shivered at the sound of my nickname in his deep russian accent. Then his face lit up into one of the most beautifulist smiles that I had ever seen. He crossed the room and gently placed one of his palms against my cheek, I leaned into his touch. He kissed my forehead, whispering words in russian, I had no Idea what they meant. Then he hugged me, gently for the longest time. When he released me, he had tears rolling down his face. I gently wiped them away. "Hey Comrade." I whispered. "Did you miss me?" I asked. He nodded his head. "You have no Idea how much Roza. You have no Idea" he admitted. "I missed you too." I said And he smiled that beautiful smile at me again.

Some time later we were all sat around the couch. I sat sandwiched in between Lissa and Dimitri. It was, as if, they didnt have some part of them touching me, I would disappear again I felt safe and secure with them beside me. "So" I finally said. "Whats been happening while ive been gone?" I asked. "Well" Lissa began. "Im engagded" she said. Wriggling her ring in my face. "Really" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah it was so romantic" she breathed. "Christian even got down on one knee. He was so sweet" I laughed. Turning to Christian. "Really sparky. Im sorry I missed that. How I would of loved to of been a fly on the wall right then" I teased. He blushed, as everybody else laughed. He muttered something under his breath. Which sounded like "God, she's back" I laughed again.

"Oh yeah. Aunt tasha adopted a baby too." Lissa continued. I stopped breathing. Should I tell them? Should I tell my best friends that I know that. Because he is my baby. I decided that I would. I trusted the four people around me more than anything. I trusted them with my life. I cleared my throat, as my breathing returned back to its normal rythm. "Oh Rose. He is so beautiful. Big bown eyes and brown hair. You should see him. You'd fall in love with him. He's called Lucas Mason Ozera. " she gushed.

"Erm... I have seen him. And I definately did fall in love with him. I love him so much. I even picked his middle name Liss." I admitted, in a small voice, as tears threatened to escape from my eyes again. Liss noticed my distraction. "How? Whe... When did you see him. we havent seen him yet" she said. The tears finally managed to break through, and they gushed down my cheeks. "Roza" Dimirtri exclaimed. He gently wiped my tears away. "What is it?. What did we say?" he asked, in a strained voice.

"Lucas... He..." I closed my eyes. "He's my son" I finally admitted. Looking down at the floor. I heard the shocked gasps of all those around me. When I had the courage to look back up everybody had a stunned expression on their face. Dimitri's guardian mask was showed on his face though. But I did glimpse a pained look in his eyes. He put his arm around me.

"What do you mean?" Christian finally asked. "I... Ive been living with Tasha for about 6 months now. I found out that I was pregnant. From... From that night" I was sobbing. Dimitri held me close and tight, letting me sob all over his shirt. His hands stroked my hair soothingly. When I finally calmed down enough to continue, I noticed thet all had tears in their eyes too. "I was looking into adoption" I admitted glumly. "I didnt want it, when I found out it was concieved that night. Then one day I popped into Lissa's head and I heard about tashas accident and the baby. I knew how much of a fantastic, l...loving woman she is. She is perfect to leave Luke with" I said. "I asked her... She agreed. Its... its that simple. I was so scared of not loving him. I thought he would remind me of... that night. But he doesnt. He looks just like me. And I love him" I said. "Oh Rose." Lissa wailed as she hugged me. "You... you should of told us. We could of helped you" she cried. I shook my head. "He is loved, by me and by Tasha. He'll be perfectly happy where he is. I trust Tasha with this. If I didnt, I never could of left him with her. He... he means to much to me for that. I'll be there when he needs me. He will no the truth about who I am. Tasha is happy being `Aunt tasha` to him." I said, with a small sad smile at Christian. He smiled too.

"Well Rose. I dont know what to say." he said. I blinked. "Wow... Thats a first" I laughed. although I really wasnt in a laughing mood. "That was so thoughtful. You have no Idea what you have done for my aunt, Ive never heard her so happy. Thankyou Rose" he said. I smiled at him. "So... do you have a picture... of him?" I asked. Lissa nodded and walked over to the cabinet, then she grabbed a frame and gave it to me. It was the same picture that I had under my pillow in my room. I smiled at it, as another trickle dripped from my eye. "This can go no futher" I finally said. "I am serious. If people were to find out that I had a baby with another dhampir-" Everybody gasped, Nobody had thought of that yet. "So, do you understand how important it is not to tell?" They all nodded, understanding shown on their face. "But... How is it possible?" Lissa said. "I dont know for sure" I admitted. "The best Idea that I can come up with is because I am shadow-kissed. Maybe my genes were altered somehow, when you brought me back Making it possible to have a baby with anybody" I said From the looks on all their faces, I could tell they all agreed with me.

The gym had long since gone out of the window. I had been having a relaxing time with the ones that I loved. Eventually I fell asleep against Dimitri's shoulder. With his arm wrapped protectively around me. And I had the most peaceful night sleep that I had, had since I left. 


	8. Chapter 8

Im going to write this chapter by writing in Dimitri's point of view. I think it would be nice to see how he is handling matters. Its a sad story, which will end happily. Its difficult to write Rose's strong emotions, she must be going through hell. I hope I can do the story justice ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

DPOV

"We are going to go to bed now, Dimitri" Lissa said sweetly. She placed a blanket beside me for me to cover Rose up with. I smiled a little at her and nodded.

"I dont know what your doing Belikov" Adrian said, "But keep it up. Ive not seen her aura so relaxed all day. You are obviously doing something right" He sighed. "Erm... Adrian" I said. "What else can you see, How is she really?" I whispered, to avoid disturbing her. "Well, as you know... Its killing her. You only have to look into her face to see that. Ive never seen her aura so black. Not even on the academy jet, when she was seeing ghosts. It scares me. But when she looks at you or speaks of Lucas her aura flickers with colours of pink. But its gone to quick. She's closed her 's trying not to feel the love. It hurts her to much" He told me glumly. I sighed. And held her slightly tighter. "Just be there for her Belikov. Its obvious that we are all going to have to be there for her, If theres anyway of her recovering from this. But its you and Lissa that she really needs. Its you two that effect her more than the rest of us." He said, as he walked over to the door, pulling it closed behind him.

I sighed again. It killed me to see my beautiful Roza go through so much pain. I didnt know what to do to help her. She was finally sleeping soundly. When she had first fallen asleep, she had been a little restless. Whimpering in her dreams. That had hurt us all, as we watched her sleep. We had all had tears in her eyes. Especially Christian. He must of been so torn. Rose had given his aunt the most precious gift in the world, knowing it would make Tasha so happy. But it cost Rose dearly.

I didnt want to know what she was dreaming about. I couldnt help but feel like this was all my fault. If I hadnt been trying to deny my feelings for her. Non of this nightmare would of happened. I had purposely lied to her that day in church, telling her that my love had faded, when it hadnt. Actually it had magnified- and then some. I didnt feel worthy of her love, Knowing all the pain that I had put her through when I was a strigoi. If only then I had known what I know now. How my lying to her would lead to such disasterous consequences... I never would of lied to her.

Many memories of Roza and I flashed through my mind as I held her. The first time I had seen her, through that window. Her beauty had taken my breath away. Leaving me frozen in place, when I should of been hiding in the shadows of the tree... When we went shopping, the first time she had to guard Lissa. How I had gotten Natalie to buy her the lipgloss that I knew she loved. Because she had me hooked, completely. I lived my days to see her smile. She looked like an angel, and I knew she would like the little gift. Only after later events had I realised how stupid I had been to trust Natalie. My actions had only convinced her more of my feelings for Rose... Then the night of the lust charm. The touch of her velvet soft skin, beneath my hands. I could never look at her the same way after that... Then there was the the night in the cabin. My most favourite memory. When we had finally given into our feelings. Only then could I of admitted that Roza loved me as much as I loved her. And I couldnt believe how extremely lucky I was. She had pushed her way into my heart, when I had closed it, after Ivans death. She blasted all of my walls out of her way. After that most precious night in my life, things had spiralled out of control. Neither of us was to blame. It just happened. Now I cursed the way in which we had ended up in the situation we are now in.

I pulled her even closer to me, wrapping my arm, securely around her waist. The tighter I held her, the more even her breathing would become. She almost had a smile on her face, as she slept... almost. I breathed in the delicious sent of her coconut shampoo and sighed again as I realised this journey was only just beginning. We had a long struggle ahead of us, to get Rose anywhere near like what she used to be like. I dont think she will ever be quite the same girl that I fell so much in love with. Adrian said that she was trying to avoid love. She had lost too much, and was paying the price for that now. I would just have to be patient and understanding from now on. I would never let her push me away. No matter how hard she pushes. I will stay beside the woman I love for the rest of my life. I wont let anything ever hurt her again.

I reached... very gently... over to the picture of Lucas, that had fallen out of Rose's grasp as she slept. I looked at the picture of him. He was beautiful. So much like my roza. The same eyes, nose and perfect lips. A tear fell from my eye as I gazed between the two of them. I knew that this was the worse pain that Rose was going through. More hurtful than me turning strigoi, or even the attack. Her worse pain was for the baby boy that she obviously loved more than anything else. It must be killing her to be away from him. I sighed... again. This could of been our child. A beautiful happy child, cared for by two loving parents. If I hadnt pushed her away I would of been with her that night. She would of been wrapped in my arms. Safe... like she is now. How could I of been so stupid?.

I pulled down the blanket, and gently covered her up with it. I kissed her head which was on my my shoulder. "I love you Roza. Sweet dreams, my love" I whispered as I put my head against hers, and very slowly fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Back to Rose's point of view. :)  
**********************************

Chapter 9.

I woke in the morning, after a good night sleep. My head was now in Dimitri's lap and his arm was flung around my waist. I could smell his intoxicating aftershave, which had always made me go weak at the knees. Now it brought me feelings of home, safety, and loved. I very gently eased my self from his grip and went to wash, then I made myself a coffee and quietly slipped out of the house. Leaving a note for them to find when they all woke

"Hey Guys

Ive gone to the gym for a while. I'll see ya later.

Love Rose x"

I felt nervous and silly as I walked across court. I should of waited for them all to wake. Then I could of asked Dimitri to come with me. Being alone scared me, even If I didnt like to admit it. So I tried to put on a brave face and carry on like normal.

I entered the gym, only to see Hans, beating the shit out of one of the dummies. "Hey Hathaway" he said. Breathless and sweating alot. "Hey Hans" I replied as I flung my bag against the far wall and began my stretching exercises. "How are you finding being back?" he asked. I smiled. "Yeah, last night was good" I admitted. "I stayed in with the guys, catching up. Im... Im glad im back" I said. He smiled back at me. "Im glad your back to. The place hasnt been the same without you. Ive missed the Hathaway charm" he said, as I snorted. "Do you wanna spa?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nah, I wouldnt want you to get hurt, Old man" I grinned. "OOOH You scaring me. I think I could take you" he teased. I laughed. "Fine. Bring it on. Dont say I didnt warn you" I teased back.

We fell back into our fighting stances and began. Hans fist shot out towards my stomach, but I twisted, artfully to avoid it. A move shown to me by one of Abes guardians. He looked shocked and I smirked, carrying on with my twisted movement. Until my foot made contact with his thigh. I heard the door open but I didnt look towards it. "Dont turn your back" was one of the rules that Dimitri had drilled into me, back at the academy. "Wow... Nice move. Where did you learn that?" he asked. "Abe" I admitted, rolling my eyes. He laughed. "Yeah... figures! I should of guessed" he said. I laughed. His leg came at me this time, in the direction of my thigh. I smacked it away with my forearm. I had been learning how to break objects with my arms aswell. I was obviously alot more trained than Hans, He kept coming and coming then faltering and stumbling. He took it all in his stride, laughing and complementing me for what seemed like hours. Finally I wanted to leave and see my friends, after a long needed shower... that is. So I ended it. I feinted to my left, leading him to believe I was going to attack that side, then I kicked with my right. Sweeping his feet from under him. Then I pinned him and thumped neat the heart. I didnt have a practice stake on me. "I win. Ya dead, Old man" I grinned. I heard clapping and spinned quickly, seeing Dimitri and my mother staring at me in awe. They were totally speechless.

"Wow Rose" Dimitri said. Shaking his head from side to side. "That was amazing. Ive never seen anything like that" he said. "Thanks" I muttered, grabbing a hand towel out of my bag and dabbing at my sweat covered forehead. My mothers face changed from one of love to one of anger. Oopps. I was in for it now. "Rosemarie Hathaway" she yelled. "Where the hell have you been" she stomped over towards me. Shit! she was really angry. "Im sor-" I began She interupted "Dont you dare say your sorry. Do you have any Idea how worried we have all been about you. Why Rose?, Why didnt you call?, Why didnt you write?. A quick `hello` to let us know that you was alive would of been great." she yelled. Waving her arms around the air like an idiot.

I could feel the anger building in me again. She really needed to back off, and get her hand of the arm of mine that she was grabbing. Or she was in serious danger of becoming a one armed guardian. I growled at her. My mood plummeting and plummeting, getting darker and darker. I couldnt stop it. Dimitri sensed my emotions "Janine. I think you had better leave. NOW" he warned. Hans had already left, My mother must of seen the angry look written in my face. And she began to move towards the door. But, Ooh I was pissed off, seriously pissed off. I lunged for her. Only to have the steel grip of Dimitris arms grab me around my waist. "Rose. Stop!" he pleaded as I tried to twist and turn. My new moves were not able to help me right now. Dimitri was a god, afterall.

Janine finally took Dimitris words to heart, and with one last apologetic look in her eyes she turned and left the gym. I tried to run after her, to yell back at her, but Dimitri's grip only got tighter the harder I tried. "Roza" he breathed, "Calm down. Please. This isnt you. Its only the darkness. Please Roza" he begged, as I continued to struggle against his hold.

"No. Get off me Dimitri" I yelled. "Im going to kill her" I shouted. "No. Roza. No. You need to calm down sweetheart. She was worried about you, thats all. very, very worried. Like the rest of us" he said, as he spun me around to face him He locked gazes with my eyes. "Please Roza" he breathed, begging me with his eyes I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm my frantic breathing. While he soothed my hair, running his fingers through it, softly. "Its not you... Its not you" he said over and over. Which reminded me off our night together in the cabin. I took a deep breath, and a little of the darkness faded, but not all of it. I was still too wound up. He pulled me into a hug. kissing my forehead and hair, but not my lips. I inhaled his aftershave and felt completely safe as the rest of the darkness faded from inside me.

I sagged against him, I was suddenly exhausted. He picked me up in his strong arms and sat me down on the bench on the other side of the room. And I sobbed. "Oh Dimitri... I cant do this. It hurts to much" I wailed. Gasping for breath. "Im... I... Im... going crazy" I said. "I cant cope". I was crying hard now and shaking violently, while Dimitri simply held me in his arms, rocking me very soothingly. "You can" he said. "Ive told you before. Your strong." he said, into my hair. "We'll do it together" His hands now cupped my face, forcing me to meet his eyes. "I promise you Roza. Im here... from here on in. Im yours... Forever yours. We'll fight all of your demons together. I Lo... I Love you Rosemarie Hathaway. I always have. We can do this together" he whispered, as he kissed my forehead once more. 


	10. Chapter 10

At the moment, Abe and Janine do not know about Rose's ordeal. She never told Abe the reason for her wanting to live with him. And non of her friends told Janine. That is Rose's choice. But I might make them find out. hehe... abes reaction would be cool :)

Chapter 10.

The next month came and went. I was happy being back. Everybody that knew about the attack was fantastic with me. But it was kept well hidden from the public. All hell would of broken loose if they knew their was a fiend in court, even though he was locked up. Dimitri had become my life-vest. Whenever I felt like I was drowning, he was always there to keep me up. I loved him. I spent just as much time with him as I did with Lissa. He even slept in my bed. We never did anything, and he never tried, he knew it was too soon for me, but whenever he was with me, my nightmares werent.

Things between Janine and I hadnt really improved. She tried talking, but I was still angry, even though I knew that she didnt know what I had been through. Sometimes I thought about telling her, but I was scared.

I had been re-assigned as a guardian. For the time being I was Christians guardian, which was almost as good as being Lissa''s, considering they were practically joined at the hip. Dimitri was now Lissa's guardian. It was nice, the four of us hanging out.

We were all going shopping today. It was Lissa and Christians wedding in 4 days. We had to have the last dress fittings today, so did the men. Dimitri was Christians best man, and Adrian was giving her away. A little strange- I know, but they were good friends, and she really didnt have anybody else to do it, since her own father was dead.

"Come on princess, we need to be on the road" I teased. "We need to be back before it starts to get dark". She ran out of her bedroom, half hopping, trying to put one of the straps of her shoes behind her ankle. She stumbled and fell flat on her ass. I laughed so hard I had to bend over and clutch my stomach. It was the look of shock on her face when she fell that had made it funny. Christian and Dimitri came in to see what all the commotion was. The first thing they saw was me, doubled over, with tears in my eyes. Then there gaze fell upon Lissa who was still on the floor, with a smile on her face.

"I fell" she admitted, as a scarlet colour spread across her features. I laughed more. She finally put her shoe on and held her hand out for Christian to help her up with. He pulled her to her feet, and she still had a smile on her face, so did Dimitri and Christian, as they all looked towards me. I held my hands in the air. "What?" I said, a little louder. "Its... Its... Just that I havent heard you laugh like that for a long time." Lissa said, "It is nice to see. I just wish I hadnt had to give myself a bruise, to see it" she added. I snorted I couldnt help it, desperate to hold in my hysterics. I hadnt laughed for a long time. It felt good. Dimitri chuckled, then wrapped his arm around me. "It did sound nice" he whispered, and I smiled at him, a true Rose Hathaway grin. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked. I nodded, Then we got in the car and set off on our two hour journey.

I loved my maid of honour dress. It was deep red and sexy. I felt like a princess when I wore it. It fit perfectly this time. Which was good, because if this bitch stuck me with one more pin, I was going to punch her in the face.  
We got shoes and accessories to match the dress. After about ten more shops I was getting hungry. I text Dimitri and we went to a cafe to meet up with the boys. "Hey" Christian called, jumping to his feet to take Lissa's bags. All fifteen of them. "Jeez Liss, Is there anything left in the shops" he joked. She laughed. "Well, it is christmas in two weeks. I brought a few presents" she admitted. "And your is in there so you'd better not peek" she warned. Christian pouted. "Aww" I teased. "My little sparkler is under the thumb." He scowled. "Am not" he whined. I smirked. He so was.

"Did you buy anything?" I asked Dimitri. "Just a few bits and bats" he said, shrugging. "What are you having to eat Roza?" he asked. "Mmm Hmm... Everything" I said. They all laughed. "God my Little Rosie eats more than a pig" Christian said. "Oink Oink" I replied, walking over to the counter and ordering the largest slice of chocolate gateau that I had ever seen. I got a hot chocolate to, then went to sit down. I heard them whispering as I approached. And I saw Dimitri pushing a bag under the table. "Whatsup?" I asked, as I sat down beside them. "Nothing" Dimitri said. "Bloody hell Rose. Arent you sweet enough" Christian teased again. "Carry on pissing me off dude... and I'll show you just how sweet I am." Dimitri and Lissa chuckled. He threw his arms up in the air. "Hey, Rosie Posie. Im kidding" Ohh he was sooo asking for it. I reached across the table so quick and flicked his ear hard. "Oww Rose" he yelled as I sat back down in my seat. "Do not call me Rosie Posie" I warned, Pointing my fork in his direction. "Call me, Rose, or Ghostgirl, that was quite cool, even for you. If you carry on pissing me off though you will have to call me Guardian Hathaway" I said, in a stern voice. What actually shocked me though was the look on his face as his jaw almost hit the table. He'd actually believed me. I cracked up laughing and then so did everybody else. With that we left the cafe, and headed back home.

When we arrived back home we were immediately surrounde by at least twenty guardians. `What the fuck!` I thought. Dimitri jumped out, and I tried to follow. "No Roza" he said "You stay with these two" he said. In his guardian voice. I sighed. When I saw him a moment later he was holding a piece of paper and talking to Hans. Then he started rubbing his forehead. And I could of sworn he started shaking, although he wasnt now. "What the hell is going on" I exclaimed in frustration. After another moment I jumped out. "You two stay here for a moment" I warned. Closing the car door behind me. I walked over to where Dimitri and Hans were talking.

They saw me. "Whats going on" I demanded. "N... Nothing Rose. Please go and wait in the car for me" Dimitri almost begged. Hmph... It didnt sound like nothing, he sounded angry. But why?. I shook my head. "Not a chance, comrade" I said. I saw the paper clenched in his fist and tried to prise it from his grip. "Roza" he barked, as I wripped it from his grasp. Hans looked at me. "Im so sorry Rose" He said. He looked pained and ashamed. "Chad Hopkins has escaped" he admitted in a broken voice. `Chad Hopkins` who the fuck was that. The name didnt mean anything to me, "Who" I asked, then I folded open the paper and read.

Mmm Hathaway

I'd heard you had returned to court. I hope you missed me as much as I missed you. We had fun. Im hoping for a repeat performance, It will not take me to long to reach you.  
So, I'll see you very soon.

X

I felt sick, sicker than sick, my blood turned to ice. Now I understood. `Chad Hopkins` was the guardian that had attacked me. The realisation slammed into me like a truck driving 90 mph... Then I fell, hitting my head on the concrete before darkness dragged me under.  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

DPOV

It happened in slow motion, I saw Rose falling, tried to catch her in time but I couldnt. I was frozen. How the hell could this sick bastard of escaped?. It wasnt fair. It couldnt be happening... Not again. Rose had just been getting back on her feet. Today had been the first time that we had all heard her laugh... Really laugh... in what felt like forever. What has she ever done to deserve all the cruel situations that life puts her through?.

I held her hand as she lay unconcious on the bed in the clinic. I gently stroked her hair with my other hand. Lissa had healed the gash to the side of her head, that had happened when she had fainted. That was hours ago though, and she had still not regained conciousness. I was scared for her. I wasnt going to lose her again. Not when she had been trying so hard to come back to me. I sighed as the nurse made her way over to us.

"Still no change?" she asked. I shook my head before turning back to Rose. "Wake up Roza" I pleaded. I needed to look into her eyes and tell her that everything would be okay. That I would protect her with my life. The nurse placed a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's had a terrible time and she needs to heal. I promise, she'll be fine" she said, in a gentle voice. She wrote something in Rose's chart then walked away. Just then the door burst open and Lissa and Janine came running towards us.

"Oh Rose" Janine said, holding Janines hand. She looked at me. "What happened Belikov" she whispered. I didnt know how to answer. Should I tell her the truth?. I know Rose wouldnt, she didnt want to make her worry, she was selfless. But I knew that we would need to. Afterall we still had to find this monster. And `Janine Hathaway` was one of the best guardians out there. I cleared my throat as I looked towards Lissa. "Will you stay with her, until I get back." I asked. She nodded. "Of course, Dimitri" she replied, taking my seat as I stood up. "Come On Janine" I said. "We need to talk".

Five minutes later we were sitting on a bench in a secluded part of court. I looked into her face. "Tell me Belikov" she pleaded. "She's my daughter. I know something is wrong with her" I took a deep breath. "Have you heard that a prisoner has escaped." I asked. She nodded. "Do you know why he was in prison?"I asked. She looked at me. "Im not sure. I heard he assaulted somebody. But I dont know details" she admitted. "Thats almost right." I said, taking another breath. "He raped somebody. He had three others hold her down but it was Chad that raped her" I said. She looked sad. Thats awful" she said after a moment. I took the final deep breath before the storm that I knew would hit in a moment. "It... It was Rose" I whispered.

I felt her freeze beside me. "It was Rose. You... You mean Rose was ra... raped" she said in a strangled voice. She had tears in her eyes, that escaped after I nodded. "Oh god no. Not my Rose. She's... she's just a baby" she wailed as I wrapped my arms around her. "Whe... when did this happen?" she sobbed on my shoulder. "Just over a year ago" I admitted sadly. She really should of known about this. She shot up. "A year and a half ago" she yelled. "Why... Why didnt she tell... Oh... Is... is... that why she ran away?" she asked, in a quieter voice. "Yes" I said. It still pained me that Rose had felt so low that she couldnt talk to me or Lissa about her ordeal. The worse time in my life. I had failed to protect her. I wouldnt make that same mistake again.

"But If it happened so long ago, what happened today?" she was silently crying again, tears streaked her horrified face. I pulled out the letter and showed it her. "Shock" I said. "He... he has escaped. And he's coming for her" I said, glumly. Although I wouldnt mind being the one who found him. Janine had gone way passed being angry She was livid, fuming. Maybe we could catch him together. She jumped up and took her frustrations out on the brick wall behind us, numerous times. I had to hold her tight to stop her. She had been thumping the wall so hard that her knuckles were shattered. "The fucking bastard" she screamed. As she crumbled into a broken mess on the floor, crying hard. I had never seen Janine Hathaway lose control like this. She scared me almost as much as her daughter did. I put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "We have to find him Dimitri. For Rose." "I know" I agreed. "I know"

We returned to the hospital and I sat beside Rose, holding her hand as Lissa healed janines hand. "I'll have to phone Abe. He should know about this." Janine said. "We'll get him. I wont let him anywhere near her again. I wont let him hurt her. I love her" I said. Then I realised what I had said. But Janine shocked me "I know you do Dimitri. We'll catch him together" she said patting my hand. 


	12. Chapter 12

Still DPOV

Chapter 12

Two days later

Rose was still unconcious, The nurse didnt seem too worried about that, she said that she just needs to rest. I hope so. Im worried sick about her.

Janine and I were now heading towards the guest rooms. I really didnt want to be here. I wanted to be with my Roza. But I knew that Janine needed the support. She was terrified of this meeting. If I admit the truth, I was a little terrified too. We reached the door and I knocked on. A moment later the door swung open.

"Janine. You look so well. Now tell me what is so important. What couldnt you tell me over the phone" Abe said. "Abe" she said, nodding. "This is guardian Belikov" she said She didnt need to introduce us. We had known each other for years. The truth was, he had been a good friend of my parents. He also knew about the vicious beatings that my mother suffered, from the hands of my father. And that is why I hate Abe. He did nothing to help her. Abe narrowed his eyes at me. "May we come in and talk?" she asked. "Sure" Abe said, after a moments hesitation. He opened the door wide for us and we sat on the couch.

Janine cleared her throat. I could tell that she didnt know where to start. I was about to tell him when she began to talk. "It... Its about Rose" she said. That got his undivided attention. "What" he said slowly. "Whats wrong Janine" he said. "Well-" she began. Abe stayed quiet all the way through the conversation. His expression getting angrier and more pissed off by the moment, his complexion which was tanned to begin with, shot way past red and went straight to purple.

"What? Oh dear god, tell me its not true." he begged, a tear fell down his cheek. "Why didnt she tell me?" he said, in a louder voice. "She stayed with me for over 6 months. I knew something was very wrong, for her to leave her life here. I thought it was because of you" he said, pointing at me. "You told her you didnt love her anymore and that your love for her had faded. I thought she was running from you. Not... Not this" he said. I looked at him. I wasnt aware that he knew what I had said to her that day in church.  
He was beginning to lose his control. I looked down. Ashamed. Those lies had been the biggest regret of my life. Especially after all this. If only I hadnt said them. I sighed.

I didnt know what to say. "Wev... weve got the whole incident caught on film. There is no doubt that we have the right man. Now weve got to put our efforts into finding him, before he has time to find rose." I said. "I wont allow him to hurt her ever again" I growled. "I'll die before I let that happen. I made a mistake... I lied to protect her and it backfired on me. If I could take it back I would" I said.

"Youve got foot... actual footage of the attack. Why didnt you tell me" Janine said. "I was going to give it to Abe. Its locked away now. Safe. Trust me Janine, you dont want to see it. It... its bad" I admitted. A tear fell from my eyes. I hastily wiped it away.

Abe looked at me. And where was you when this all happened" he yelled in my direction. "Still buddying up to the princess I persume. Do you have any Idea how much that hurt Rose. I saw her in Russia, when she mourned for you, with your family. It killed her. I knew then, that you two had a relationship. Then when she saved you, I was happy for her... But now... You let her down again" He continued yelling.

Thsi time I was losing control. Rose had once said that I fight to stay in control, and I was sure fighting that now. "Do you not think that I know that" I yelled, jumping to my feet. Abe was on his feet aswell. "I blame myself, everyday, for what I put her through. I know I should of been there, and I wasnt. It kills me. And Ive got to live with that... somehow. I will blame myself forever that I wasnt there when she needed me the most. I-" Janine interupted us then.

"Come on, calm down this isnt doing anybody any good. We cant fight between ourselves... Dimitri" She said, looking at me. "Im not going to pretend that I know what you went through. But you shouldnt of turned your back on her. She didnt only need you, you needed her too. You fucked up... Yes, granted. But you cant blame yourself for the attack. You werent to know. Non of us were" she said glaring at Abe. "I know you love her. Now youve got to prove how much" she said, to me. "She's going to need you. Now. She's going to need all of us. Weve got to get through this together. Not fighting each other. Weve got to work together. I'll be damned If I let her get hurt again" she said. Abe and I looked at each other, nodded briefly, then stepped back. "I agree" I muttered. "Me too" Abe agreed. Then we all shook on it. "Lets get the Bastard" I said. As we walked to the hospital to see Rose. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dont worry guys. I promise Rose will get her happy ever after... By the end.

RPOV

Chapter 12

I slowly became aware of my surroundings, I could hear people whispering and most importantly, I could smell dimitri's aftershave. Which calmed me some. I knew that I was safe as long as Dimitri was by my side.

"Have we heard how he managed to escape yet?" My mother asked. Apparantly he had some outside help" Dimitri whispered. I cringed internally, my insides clawing away at me. Even now, after everything he had done, he still had friends helping him. I felt sick. "Whoever it was had to be a moroi. They are saying that they used compulsion on the guards to unlock the doors and let him go" Dimitri continued.

"I will fucking find the bastard" Abe said. Abe... What the hell!. How did he know?. How did my mother know, come to think of it. "I will make him pay for this. Nobody hurts my little girl and gets away with it" he said. I heard the sound of a fist hitting a table. "Shit" Abe said. I almost laughed. I could picture his face turning red right about now. Very slowly I started to open my eyes.

Dimitri was holding my hand, but looking at Abe, with an amused look on his face. "Hey comrade" I croaked. My mouth felt dry and sore. He could tell from my voice and leaned towards the table to get a glass of water. He gave it to me and met my gaze as I drank all of it. "Thats better" I muttered. He smiled. "Oh Roza" he breathed against my hair as he hugged me. "I was so worried about you" I smiled weakly at him. "Im fine... I will be fine" I told him. "What are we going to do to catch him?" I asked. He looked at me in shock. ""What!" I exclaimed. "Do you expect me to sit around waiting for him?. You can at least train with me. I'll fucking kill him if he comes near me" I said. Pushing as much `Rose Hathaway` attitude on him as I could.

"I'll train with you... Yes... But he wont get anywhere near you. Do you hear me?" he said. I nodded.

Next my mothers arms were around me. "Oh Rosemarie. Im so sorry." she said, with tears streaking her face. "Why... Why didnt you tell me?" she sobbed as she smoothed my hair. I started to cry now too. "Im sorry mom" I said. "I didnt want to talk about it. I... I was so ashamed" I admitted. Dimitri looked at me, with a pained expression. "Oh Roza. what reason could you have for feeling ashamed. It wasnt your fault" he breathed. More tears fell from my eyes. "It was my fault. I should of fought against them better. I should of... When they... I... " I couldnt finish. I was crying Now. He hugged me now. Fiercely. "No Roza. You cant think that way. It wasnt your fault sweetheart. It wasnt." he whispered in an agonised voice. He let go of me and placed his hand on my cheek. "Do you hear me?" he said, as he held my gaze. I nodded as more tears fell. "Thankyou" I said. "Theres nothing to say thankyou for" he told me. "I love you Roza." I smiled. "Me too" I breathed.

Abe stepped forward. "You should of told me, Little girl" he sighed. "Im sorry zemy" I said. "I should of" I looked down. Ashamed again for not telling them sooner. He rubbed my shoulder in a soothing gesture. "Do not dwell on that now. Whats done is done. But you should of told us. Promise me. You'll never keep anything from us again" he pleaded. I swallowed. Looking between him and my mother. I should really tell them about Lucas then everything is out in the open. I just dont know if I can. I looked at Dimitri and something deep in his eyes told me we were thinking the same thing. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head, in agreement... I think. I looked back towards my parents.

"There is one more thing", I said as more tears fell. They both looked alarmed at my freshly shedded tears. "Im... I... Ive... got a baby" I admitted, in a small voice. "What!" they both yelled together. "How... When... Where is it?" my mother said. "I gave him up for adoption" I finally muttered. "He was concieved that night" I said. They looked shocked and hurt. "I... I was scared I wouldnt love him" I told them. They both nodded. "I can understand that" My father said. But where is... he, did you say?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes... he's a boy. He is beautiful." I told them, with a sad smile. "He is with Tasha Ozera" I told them. Then I got into the whole story.

"Oh Rose. Im so proud of you. You did the right thing. If you werent ready for it. I do wish you would of told us though." My mother said. "I know. Im sorry mom" I said. She kissed my forehead. "But I dont really want to think about it. Its hard for me to think about him. I love him" I said. "But I did right by him. It doesnt mean that I dont miss him though." I sighed. Mum nodded in understanding. I wondered if this was how she had felt when she had left me at the academy, with her best friend- Alberta. I regretted all the bad things I had thought about her back then. I just didnt understand. But I do now. If she felt as bad as I do, then it must of killed her to leave me. Because it sure was killing me to live without Lucas. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

I was released the day after that.

Everybody was supposed to meeting in the bar tonight. We... or at least... everybody else had thought it would be safer for us all to stay together, insted of having seperate hen and stag do's. It was the day of the big wedding tomorrow. I really didnt want to go tonight, but Lissa insisted that I just go for a few. I sighed and excepted.  
I couldnt let her down. I was her maid of honour after all, And Dimitri would be there, of course. That made me smile. He'd been so good to me lately.

I straightened my long dark hair and put on some black pants, and a turquoise shirt and black flat shoes. I didnt look super sexy like I normally did when I went out, But I didnt really feel up to dressing up, I did look nice though, smart even. I applied a bit of lip-gloss then I ran downstairs to find Dimitri waiting for me.

I smiled as I saw him. "Hey comrade" I said. He smiled, a breathtaking smile at me. Walking towards me he hugged me gently. "You look lovely Roza" he said. Placing his lips on my forehead. "Have you got everything." He asked. I nodded. "Okay then. Lets get going" he said as he laced his arm around mine. I sighed internally. I used to love Dimitri touching me. It used to send tingles throughout my entire body, but now... I felt nothing. Numb, almost. I loved him. More than anything in the world. But I was scared at the same time. I prayed this was just out of shock and that it wouldnt last forever. I knew very well that I couldnt live without him. And I didnt want to. I just had alot of issues to work through.

We entered the bar, and Obviously we were the last ones to arrive. Adrian was drunk all ready... of course. Everybody I knew was here. Including my parents, who were... holding hands. What the hell!.  
Dimitri led me to the bar, after we had our drinks we joined the rest of them sitting at the table. I sat between Dimitri and Lissa. She took in my appearance with a humerous expression. She was shocked. I could feel that through the bond. I admit it wasnt the normal short, body hugging, boob showing of dress that that I would normally wear, But I was comfortable. So I simply shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay, Roza?" Dimitri asked after a while. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Im fine comrade" I said, Smiling again, he smiled too. Then Lissa started babbling on again. "Oh Rose Im so exited." she sang. She looked it too. I couldnt help but laugh at her bouncing up and down in her seat. I met Dimitri's gaze, he was smiling at her aswell. I rolled my eyes. "Liss. Are you drink?" I asked, glaring at Adrian as he smirked. "What have you been giving her?" I said. He shrugged. "A little bit of this... a little bit of that." He tasaed. I snapped. "Your not the one who will have to deal with her tantrums tomorrow. When your off wiith the guys" I growled. "In fact... let me re-phrase that. You are the one who will have to deal that. You can help me" I smirked. "B... I... But..." he stuttered. "Whats the matter, Ivashkov? cat got your tongue?" I teased. He looked at Liss. "Vasilisa Dragomir. You put that vodka down right now" he yelled. In a mock voice. I grinned, but then I frowned. "Vodka... Great" I groaned. Everybody laughed now.

I stood up and kept hold of Dimitri's hand. "Dance with me, comrade!" I pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes and pouting my lips. Everybody laughed. "He is so... under the thumb" I heard Christian mutter. I grinned as Dimitri smirked. "Yeah" he sighed " I am". Everybody laughed again, as Dimitri and I wrapped our arms around each other and began swaying to the music.

"Are you okay" he asked. I nodded. "Im good." I said. I placed my head on his shoulder, my face pressed against his neck. Inhailing the sharp scent of the aftershave that I loved so much. He burried his face in my hair. "I love you, Roza. So much" he told me. As I squeezed tighter. "Me too" I said, after a moment. I could of sworn I heard him sigh. And I think I know why. Not once lately had I told him that I loved him. I did of course. But love is too hard to deal with. If you didnt love... then you couldnt get hurt. I'd had my heart ripped out of my chest enough times. So I am protecting my own heart now. Because I cant stand anymore pain.

He didnt release me when the song finished. He held me tighter, and began dancing to the next song. Lissa and christian were dancing next to us now. In fact... Everybody was dancing now. It was such a sweet moment. I smiled as snuggled myself closer to Dimitri.

Soon afterwards we were all walking towards our accomodations. Dimitri still had his arm wrapped around my waist. We said goodbye to our friends, and headed inside my apartment. Once I was changed for bed I climbed inside and patted the space beside me for Dimitri. He climbed inside beside me and pulled me to his bare chest. It felt great being wrapped securely in his arms. I looked at him, drinking in his features. His perfect face, deep soul-ful eyes. His perfect nose and mouth. I was overwhelmed. He really was a god. And he was my god. I felt like I wanted to kiss him, properly. I hadnt felt his lips on mine since he was a strigoi. I wanted to banish that memory and maybe help myself too. Close contact still terrified me. But never once did Dimitri try to do anything that I wasnt ready for. He was so perfect and understanding.

I took a deep breath. "Kiss me, Comrade" I said. His gaze fell upon mine, "What?" he asked. I smiled. "I want you to kiss me" I repeated. His eyes locked with mine, searching my face for something. He must of seen what he needed because he slowly brought his face towards mine. Never once taking his eyes of mine. His lips gently brushed against mine. Once. twice... three times. And it took my breath away. After a moment he pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled. "Im perfect" I told him honestly before I pressed my lips to his, for a real kiss. My tongue met his tongue and It was sweet and gentle. I couldnt help the little moan that escaped through my lips, as the old feelings tried to make their selves known. We deepend the kiss. Clinging to each other. As more than tingles spread through me. It was more like bolts of electricity burning through me. It was intense. But... we both pulled back.

I knew I wasnt ready for anything else yet, and Dimitri knew that too. He looked a little dazed. I couldnt help the goofy grin that spread across my face. "Thankyou" I said. He shook his head, still dazed. "No Roza... Thankyou" He said, as he kissed my forehead. We clung to one another as we drifted of to sleep on each others arms. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up, with a lighter heart, last night had been so perfect. Dimitri squeezed me tighter, and I knew that he had been awake for a while, watching me sleep like he usually did.

"Morning Comrade" I breathed. "Morning Roza" he replied, in a smiling voice.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked after a comfortable silence. "Im great" I said. With a smile tugging at the edges of my mouth. He pulled me even tighter. "Im glad" he breathed against my hair.

I was pulled into Lissa's head just then. When she yelled for me. `Rose get your backside round here now. Weve only got four hours` she thought, through the bond, knowing all to well that I would hear. I sighed, Dimitri looked at me with a questioning face. "Lissa's up" I groaned. "Ive got to go" He sighed now. He gently kissed my mouth before he got up out of bed and started to pull his clothes on. "I'll see you later beautiful" he told me as we walked out of the house together. I giggled and happily pressed my lips to his once more, before skipping to Lissa's.

Three hours and forty-five later the limosuine pulled up outside the church. "You okay Liss" I asked. She smiled. "Yes. Thankyou Rose" she told me. I smiled. "You look so beautiful" I told her. Now she smiled. I held her hand and we made her way over to Adrian, who linked is arm around hers. "You look beautiful Lissa" he told her, as he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank-you Adrian" she tod him. She was beaming. "Looking good, Litte dhampir" he said, as he kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks" I replied. With a smile. We walked in to the church, as the wedding march began to sing out.

Christians face was a picture as we appeared before him. He gave me a quick smile before turning his awed gaze back to Lissa. With a huge smile on his face. Almost as huge as the one Dimitri was giving me. I blushed as I walked down the aisle behind Lissa.

Then my eyes fell upon Tasha. And I sucked in a deep breath, to calm me. We smiled at each other as I passed. Lucas was asleep in her lap. He'd gotten so much bigger. It hurt. I knew of course... that she would come today, she was christians aunt, and only living relative. But it was still hard to see her with Luke. I continued walking by, fearing tears would spring in my eyes. Dimitri gave me a sympathetic look. He must of seen my reaction when I had seen my baby. His eyes seemed to say `Are you okay` I nodded slightly and finally reached the spot that I was supposed to stand in.

The service was beautiful. It was absolutely perfect for Lissa. Very sweet and romantic. Everybody roared and cheered when the vicar pronounced them `Husband and Wife`. Then Christian gathered her in his arms and planted the longest kiss on her that I had ever seen.

Then we made our way to the front of the church where we were all gathered around to have our photographs taken. "Hi Rose" Tasha said, behind me. I couldnt help but spin in shock. I hadnt even heard her approach. I the hell was I going to make it as a guardian when I cant even sense somebody behind me. "Jeez Tash. You gave me a heart attack." I proclaimed. She laughed. I couldnt help but look down at my son in her arms. "How is he doing?" I asked. I couldnt help letting my fingers trail from his temple to his chin. "He's brilliant Rose" she said. "He's teething at the moment. But he never cries. D... Do you want to hold him." She asked. Unsure of wether she was hurting my feelings. I nodded with a painful smile. "Please Tasha" I replied. "I was actually going to show him to my mother." she nodded. "Thats great Rose. I know she must be dying to see her grandson" she said, as she placed him in my arms.

I simply held him in private for a moment. "Hey baby" I crooned to him, gently bouncing and swaying him in my arms. "Momma's missed you so much" I said, as I inhailed that beautiful baby smell that I had almost forgotten. I caught Dimitri's eyes. He was standing besides my parents. So I slowly started to walk to them. "Hey guys" I said, once I had reached them. "This is Lucus, or Luke... as I call him." I told them. One of Dimitri's arms snaked around my waist, while his other hand gently stroked Luke's hair. "He's so beautiful... Roza. Just like you" he said. I smiled. "Thankyou" I told him. Abe's heart melted the moment he saw him. My mothers did too, then she shocked the hell out of me. "He is beautiful, Rosemarie" she said, agreeing with Dimitri. "May... May I hold him?" She asked, as my jaw almost hit the floor. After I had gotten over the shock, I nodded. "Sure mom" I said, as I handed him to her. She held him for five minutes, cooing and babbling away at him in baby talk. My smile just kept getting bigger and bigger, while my heart kept getting heavier and heavier. Then she handed him back and we all headed over to the party where I gave Luke back to Tasha after a gentle kiss to the forehead.

Dimitri and I were dancing a few hours later. "How are you doing Rose?" he asked. I gulped. "Its hard" I finally admitted. "I miss him" He held me closer. "Youve made me so proud today Rose. Your so brave. Not once have I seen you without a smile on your face. I know you have to be hurting" He said. I gently pressed my lips to his. Before laying my head against his shoulder.

Then I began to feel very, very nausious.  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Suddenly I felt sick, and saw a ghost flicker before me. Which ment only one thing. The wards were down. I gasped. "Buria" I whispered to Dimitri. He looked at me, wuth a shocked expression on his face before he understood. He grabbed his stake. I had already pulled mine from inside my garters. I may not of been a bride, but they seemed perfect. I had a stake strapped to each leg. I stepped forward as Dimitri yelled Buria. Then every guardian in the room jumped into action as I saw my first strigoi.

I ran straight forward and staked him in the heart, before he even registered my approach, All the Moroi were being pressed back against the walls. Some guardians took protective stances in front of them, while other guardians were fighting the strigoi. They just kept piling through the door. But they kept failing. Twenty must of been killed already. Dimitri was battling two of them, with two dead by his feet. Screams were heard as Christian, Tasha and other fire users lit the strigoi. Making it easier for them to be staked.

I noticed a strigoi getting the better of Hans and I dived away from Dimitri and ran to help Hans. I wasnt going to let anything happen to him. He was my friend. I got the strigoi's attention he spun at me. At thats when I realised who it was. I froze. It was Chad. And he was definately a strigoi.

I stood rooted in place. My head and heart told me to rush forward and stake the bastard. But fear and terror prevented me from moving. All I could do was stare at the evil in his eyes. It didnt matter what colour they were. They were evil anyway. I briefly noticed a guardian near Tasha and Christian fall and even more fear ran through me. "Ah Rose Hathaway. Ive missed you" he gloated, with an evil grin in his face. He revolted me where I stood... still frozen with fear. Then I noticed somebody else come to stand by his side. And even more fear ran through me.

"Victor" I yelled. "Hello Rosemarie" he teased. I couldnt believe it. Victor Dashkov. Lissa's -sort of uncle- standing before me. With red eyes. He was a strigoi. How stupid of us to of lost him in vegas. I should of known he'd come back and bite me in the ass. "Little Rosie... All grown up. I bet your mentor is happy about that" he said, in a teasing voice, as I growled. "Fuck you" I yelled. They laughed. "See... Chad. I told you she would be easy" victor teased. "She sure was." Chad said, in return. I gritted my teeth while willing my body to do something... anything. It didnt. It was still frozen in fear.

I noticed Tasha get thrown across the room, into a wall. Crumbling in a broken heap on the floor. I frantically turned to see Lucus in the arms of christian, while he continued to fry strigoi's with angry tears in his eyes. I started to run to them but victor gripped my arm. "No, No, No" he said shaking his head. I didnt realise how easy you would be though." He continued. "What the fuck are you talking about" I yelled. He laughed. "I mean about framing you for murder" he said. That held my attention. "It was you. You killed the queen" I bellowed. He nodded. "But... Why?" I said. Then I saw Christian fall to his knees out of exhaustion. And a strigoi grabbed his shoulder. I feared for my son then. "No" I screamed, louder than anything else in the room. At the same time Dimitri staked the strigoi that was holding onto Christians arm. Then his face met mine and turned to rage as he saw who was standing with me. Victor and Chad. "Abe" Dimitri yelled, nodding in my direction. Abes scared eyes met mine as I was furiously thrown into the wall. An exact replica of what tashe had had done to her. Black spots spun in my vision as I started to lose conciousness.

I saw Dimitri and Victor fall into their fighting stances. As Abe tackled Chad to the ground. My dad was a moroi and didnt have to fight, but he did. He fought for me, his baby. I never knew he could fight so well. He was lethal. Dimitri's stake shot between Victors ribcage and pierced his heart, and with a deathly glare in my direction. He finally died before me. Then Dimitri began to help Abe and together they finished Chad off. Dimitri gently placed my head on his lap. But I couldnt stay awake much longer. The weight of my darkness grew unbearable. "Baby... Roza. Stay with me" he begged. I was almost gone. I tried to look into his face but I couldnt really see much. "I L... Love you, Dimitri" I whispered as I got dragged futher under. "No. Dont you dare say goodbye to me. Roza. I love you. Please stay-" I was gone. The last thing I heard before I was totally dragged under, was Lissas gut-wrenching scream. 


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark here, dark... but so quiet and peaceful. And I wasnt in anymore pain. Dimitris voice pained me though. "No. Stay" he had pleaded. I hadnt been able to stop myself leaving him.

Lissa's scream still rang in my ears. What had happened to her? Why had she screamed? I prayed that she would be okay.

I heard footsteps and locked my gaze to the area in ehich the sound was coming from. A figure was there, although I couldnt make out any features. In fact there was more than one figure. They walked towards me. One by one they stood before me, where I was sitting on the ground. I looked around myself.

Hans, Mason, Tatiana and... Tasha stood before me. "Am I dead" I said, rather stupidly. Mason rolled his eyes, before pulling me into a gut crushing hug. "Mase" I breathed. I was so... so... confused. "Your dead" I said, even stupider than the last comment. He laughed. Then nodded. But your not" he told me. "Im not" I asked, shocked. "Wher... Where am I then?" I asked. "Your nearly dead Rosemarie" tatiana said. "But not quite." Vasilisa seems determined to save you again. She's healing you as we speak. "Oh god no" I said. Mason looked shocked. "Rose do you want to die" He asked, dumbfounded. I shook my head vigorously. "Hell no" I said. "I just hope this means I aint gonna be in her head twice as much. Its terrible" I told them. They all laughed. Including Tatiana which surprised me some.

I looked at my friends before me. Then something clicked. "Why are you two here?" I said to Hans and Tasha. They looked a little sad. "We died Rose" Hans said. Then my eyes flew to Tasha who looked sadder now. Oh no. Please" I begged. She walked towards me. "Dont cry Rose" she told me. Wiping away the tears that had fell. "Im not sorry. I died for my family. That is the only way that I wished to go" she told me. "But... But-" She interupted me, as if she could read my mind.

"Lucas will be fine. He has his mother to look after him now" she said. "You can do it. I saw you with him earlier. Your ready now" I looked down. I didnt know what to say. I swallowed the lump in my throat. As more tears escaped. "Please" I begged. "He needs you too, Tasha." I told her. She shook her head gently and smiled. "He's got you and Dimitri. Plus your mother and father, and Lissa and Christian. Its time he came home Rose" she gently said. I sobbed. I was beginning to feel warm and different. "The healing is working" Mason said. I smiled and looked back at Tasha. Knowing there was so much to say, And I would never be able to say it all.

"Thankyou Tasha... For taking care of our son" I told her. "I couldnt think of anybody better that I could of left her with. I'll make sure that I always tell him about you... and all that you have done for him" I told her honestly. She had tears too. "Thankyou Rose. For everything. For giving me a beautiful baby. You have no Idea how much he completed me. I will be eternally grateful to you for that." she said as she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

Then they disappeared, as I began to hear a beeping sound.

DPOV

"I L... love you, Dimitri" Rose breathed. I had been desperate to hear those words flow from her mouth since she returned to me. But not now, not this way. I knew that she was saying goodbye to me. And that I would never be able to say goodbye to her. I couldnt imagine my life without her. "No" I yelled, "Dont you dare say goodbye to me" I pleaded. "Roza. I Love you. Please stay-" She shook violently in my arms, then she gasped in her last breath, then... nothing. She closed her eyes and fell limp.

"Rose. No... Please god. Rose No" I heard somebody scream I didnt know who. I couldnt take my eyes of my Rose. A tear escaped my eye. I quickly looked around, most of the strigoi were gone. And that the ones that remained were busy dealing with three guardians at once. Lissa was beside me now. It must of been Lissa that was screaming, because she was still doing it. "Rose. Please." She pleaded. But it was no use. Rose was dead. Everybody was here then. Adrian, Christian with Lucas. Rose's parents. Eddie and Mia. And Alberta. Everybody that Rose loved, and who loved Rose back. And we all had tears rolling down our cheeks. I was gently burshing Rose's hair with my fingers, and sobbed more. She was still so warm against me. She looked like an angel taking a nap.

Janine fell to her knees. And Abes arms encircled her as she sobbed to his chest. Lissa was even more inconsolable. And Lucas simply stared at us all, Rose's exact eyes, staring straight at me. That was hard to take.

"Get away from her" Lissa began to shout. "I mean it. All of you. Now" she screamed. I had never seen Lissa with such a devasted expression on her face. I think that I must resemble that. Because my heart was gone. There was nothing left of me. I gently laid Rose back to ground and took a step back. I had no Idea what Lissa was doing until she had already started.

She placed her hands on Rose's chest, such a look of pure love and determination crossed her face. She had her eyes closed. "Please... Rose. Please" she repeated over and over. Suddenly I noticed a small rise from Rose's chest, as it began to rise and fall. And I knew that Lissa had just brought her back- again. She had healed her. I cried and fell to the ground, beside Rose, as my heart returned to me. I was so happy right now that I could scream. We were far from being out of the woods. But deep down I knew that everything would be okay. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

RPOV

Im aware of the beeping noise coming from the monitor, and whispers coming from close by, I just cant seem pry my eyes open just yet. Theres too much horror flashing through my mind.

Hans is dead, Tasha is dead. But what about everybody else that I love. What about Lucas, Dimitri, and my parents, all my other friends. I know that Lissa is okay. She had healed me. But I still didnt want to open my eyes. I was too scared that I had lost anybody else. So I kept my eyes closed, until I drifted back to sleep.

I was sitting on a beautiful, peaceful, golden beach. The only sounds were the gentle waves, crashing on the smooth sand. And I knew that this was a dream. "Come out Adrian" I said. He came towards me with a cocktail in his hand. The whole picture made me giggle. Seeing Adrian with a large glass, with an umbrella sticking out of the top, with cherries and lemons floating. It was so not Adrian. I was used to seeing him with a bottle of vodka. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you go a day without a drink?" I teased. He smiled. "Little Dhampir" he said. "Thank-god" then he hugged me. "Ive been trying to visit you for the last three weeks. I couldnt get in" he told me. "So this is your fault" he raised the glass. "I needed it" he admitted with a grin. "You are so much hard work, Little dhampir" he said.

"Three weeks" I suddenly caught on. "Wow... I... Erm. What happened?" I asked. In a quiet voice. The smile dropped from his face. "Hans and T... T... Tasha were killed" he stuttered. He looked pained. "I know" I admitted. He blinked, he was shocked.

"What do you mean... You know? How could you know that? he asked. I swallowed, then forced a smile. "They told me" I admitted. "I... I was with them. I was with some people who I knew, that had died." I told him. He seemed dazed. "Who?" he asked. "Tasha, Hans, Mason, and... and... Your aunt" I whispered. "My aunt" he replied. I smiled and nodded. "Really?" he asked. "How was she? How did she looked.?" he asked. "She was the same old Tatiana we all know and love" I told him, with a grin. He laughed. "Yeah, Sure" he told me, making me smile.

"Adrian. What else happened?" I asked. Not knowing if I wanted to hear the truth or not. "Not alot" he said, after a moments consideration. "Nobody else was killed." he said, and I breathed in a sigh of relief, at least that was something. Although Tasha and Hans deaths would stay with me for the rest of my life. "I saw you go down" he admitted in a small voice. He put his palm against my cheek for a moment. "The fight was almost over by then. We all cried for you, Lissa healed you, blah... blah... blah." he said. "Just a normal day in the life of Rose Hathaway I guess." he grinned. Then his face became more serious. "We had the funerals a few days later. Now everybody is waiting for you to wake up Rose. Please wake up Rose" he begged.

"Adrian. Wh... What happened to Luke?" I asked, I couldnt bare to hear the answer if it was bad news, but I had to know. "Lucas is 100% fine. Nothing happened to him" He told me. But maybe you should wake up and see for yourself. Luke needs his momma. And the cradle robber needs you" he said, with an evil grin" And... Well, we all need you, Come back to us, Little dhampir" he begged. I squeezed his hand tight. "I will" I promised. Then he gave me a smile and disappeared.

I began to wake up, slowly, but I kept my eyes closed for a moment. When I finally opened them I could see Adrian to my left. He smiled again. As if I'd not just seen him ten minutes ago. "Thank-god" he whispered into my ear. "Adrian why are you whisp-" he put his finger to his mouth, then nodded to my other side. I turned to the direction, to see Dimitri fast asleep in a chair. Lucas was asleep in his arms. His small face was pressed against Dimitri's neck. It was a beautiful scene and I felt a tear begin to build in my eye.

There was a crib by the chair that Dimitri was sitting in. "Whats that?" I asked. "Its a crib, Rose" Adrian said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and hit him on his arm. "Ow" he said, with a smile while rubbing the spot where I had hit him. "I know what it is, stupid. I... I meant whats it doing here?" I asked. He laughed, very quietly. "Are you kidding me Rose. They have not left your side for the entire time. Apart from the occasional stroll that Belikov takes Luke on, they are here all the time" he said, smiling. "Really" I asked. "Really" he confirmed, nodding his head. I smiled at that.

"Belikov has grown very attached to that little one. He wont even let your mother take him. Apart from ten minutes while he showers. Even then he showers here. He's been afraid of leaving your side. He didnt want you to wake up without him... I think" he said. So they stay here. Belikov even reads them stupid western books to him. The baby seems to like them though" he said, with a laugh. I laughed too. Oh hell!

"How are you?" he asked. "Im fine, Relieved it over. It is over... right?" I asked. He smiled hughely and nodded. "We got em. There dead" he told me, then I let out a little tear that had been building up. He gently wiped it away. "Dont cry" he told me. "There dead. They cant ever hurt you again." he said as I fought to control my tears. I nodded. I was crying tears of relief. It was the first time that I had been glad about someones death. But they had hurt me... badly. But they couldnt anymore. Now I had to move forward. Be strong for my son and my boyfriend. And I knew that I could do it with them by my side.

"Thank-you Adrian" I told him. "For everything. For always being there. I'll never forget everything that you've done for me" I told him. Honestly. He hugged me tight for a moment. "It was my pleasure. After seeing how you were..." He stopped and gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger, then he shook his head, with pain in his eyes. And I knew then that he meant the time when he had found me. After the attack.

" no Idea how much that broke my heart Rose. It killed me. But I know your going to be fine. He'll help you. He loves you so much Rose" he said, nodding his head in Dimitri's direction. I smiled as I looked at him, holding Lucas in his arms, both of them snoring softly. "We all love you" Adrian continued. "Your my best friend Rose" he said as he gently squeezed me once more, before letting me go. "Now. If I was you I would wake him up, because he'll kill me if he finds out weve been talking so long when he's been waiting so long for you to wake up." he said, with a grimace. I laughed quietly. "Thankyou" I told him, I kissed his cheek, then he left me to my new family.

I quietly shifted of my bed and tried to pull my son out of Dimitri's grasp, but he growled protectively in his sleep and gripped him tighter. Lukes eyes were open now, and he was looking into mine. "Mamma" he said. And my heart burst open with love for him. Dimitri must of been telling him about me. "Hey baby" I whispered, kissing his cheek. Then I put my palm on Dimitri,s cheek and kissed his perfect mouth. I smiled as he murmured my name, because I knew that he wasnt awake yet. He was dreaming about me.

I laughed, a little louder than I should of and his eyes flew open and he looked down to Luke, checking if he was still there. "Hey Comrade" I said. From the arm of his chair. His eyes flew in the direction of my voice, then his eyes went wide as he saw me. He gave me a breath taking smile. "Oh Roza" he said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me towards him, tightly.

A tear escaped his eye and I gently wiped it away and smiled. He crushed his lips to mine. And I kissed him with such passion that electricity shot through every part of my body. When we finally released each other my legs were shaking. I moved back to the bed and flopped down, light headed. He smiled then he stood up and placed Luke into my arms without me having to even ask him. I rocked him gently, my gaze flicking between him and Dimitri, who always had a smile on his face. I was smiling too, my family was finally complete and my heart and soul were complete. "Im so happy right now" I told Dimitri. He laughed. "Me too Roza. Me too" he said, kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair. He walked away for a moment and I thought he was leaving, but he grabbed his jacket and pulled something out of his pocket, which he put into his pants pocket. Then he walked back to me.

"Although I could be even happier" he said. I swallowed. Why? Why was he not happy?, I felt as if I was walking on air I was so happy. Then he bent down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. My breathing stopped as I held my breath.

"Roza... I love you. I have loved you from the first moment that I met you. And I will love you and our son until the day I die. Will you please marry me Roza?" he asked, in a scared voice. What the hell did he have to be scared for. Did he actually think that I would turn him down.

I pulled him towards me and gently kissed his lips. "Yes Dimitri. Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I love you too so much. I'd be honored to marry you." I told him. I felt him smile against my lips, before he breathed a sigh of relief and crushed my lips to his.

That chapter was for Deliciouse... U crazy chick lol... Thanx for the advice. And thanx for the reviews guys. Hope it was okay :) 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

I was released from the clinic an hour later. Lissa had been healing me a little each day, for three weeks. And now I felt like nothing had even happened. We walked by the chapel, and I couldnt help the feeling of sadness that washed over me. Sadness due to the loss of those that I loved. Tasha and Hans.

"Wher... where is she buried...? Tasha" I asked Dimitri, in a quiet voice. I still couldnt believe that I would never see the woman that I now classed as one of my best friends again. It filled me with so much sorrow. Tasha Ozera really had been one of a kind. "Do you want to see?" he asked. He had already told me that she had been buried here. Christian wanted her to be close to him. And he had thought I would want that too. Which I did. I would always tell Lucas how much his aunt Tasha had loved him. I looked at Dimitri and nodded.

He pulled me against him tighter, gripping me by the waist. While he held Luke in his other arm. After a few moments we stopped beside a beautiful black marble headstone. With gold writing on.

Natasha Elena Ozera 1976-2010 An amazing mothering Auntie And a best friend to many Forever in our hearts R.I.P angel.

I let out a little sob as I looked down over the headstone of my friend. I would never be able to show her how much she ment to me. Or tell her how thank-ful I was for everything she had done for me and our son. I was really going to miss her. Dimitri was quiet, looking down respectfully. "Are you Okay?" I asked. Natasha had been his friend too, He had known her alot longer than I had. They had attended the same academy back in russia. And had grown up together. He nodded, and smiled, a small sad smile. "Im just going to miss her" he said. "I am too" I agreed. We stood there together for a moment, with our son in Dimitris arms, as we quietly thanked her for all she had done for us. Then we walked hand in hand, towards the entrance.

Dimitri and I were heading towards a lovely little house. I had no Idea who lived here, but Dimitri had told me that I would really want to see it. He pushed the door open and applauses rang out through my ears. There was a big `welcome home` -Rose and Lucas- banner. Everybody that I knew was here, all of my friends and my family. I looked towards Dimitri, for answers. And that look as I met his eyes was still present, that look when I asked a silent question, and he always understood what I was trying to communicate to him. He passed Lucas to my mother who seemed desperate to hold her grandson.

"This is our new house" he told me. "That is... If you and Luke will move in with me" he added. I smiled and flung myself at him. "Of course we will" I told him, as I pressed my lips to his for a brief moment. Then I was captured by everybody, they all wanted to hug me, kiss my cheek and ask me how I was. It was starting to get a little annoying after about the twentieth time. I cleared my throat.

"Erm, everybody" I said. "Dimitri and I have something to tell you" I informed them. Lissa was curious, I could feel it through the bond, My parents had a knowing smile on their lips, something that told me that they already knew what was coming. I looked at Dimitri, for him to continue. "I asked Rose to be my wife" he told them. I heard several gasps of surprise. But Lissa was practically bouncing in her seat. "And" she said. "She has very kindly made me the happiest man alive- By saying yes" he said, kissing my palm. I smiled at him. Everybody else in the room squealed their delight at us, but non of them was louder than Lissa. "Oh Yey... Oh god... Im so happy for you guys" she was yelling. "Now weve got a party to plan. Any Ideas when?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It could be tomorrow as far as Im concerned" Dimitri said. "I just want to make her mine" he added. I turned in his grasp. "Im already yours, comrade... Forever" I told him before our lips met in a sweet small kiss.

I turned back to Lissa. "In two months" I told her. "Does that give you enough time to plan my wedding for me" I asked, with a smile. "Oh yes. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" She said jumping up and down, exitedly. Its not as if I had a chance to plan it myself, with her around. I laughed at how exited she was. I was more exited though. I had the man of my dreams.

Dimitri was by my side for most of the evening. Lucas was asleep in my arms now. I was going to take him to bed now, then I noticed Christian, and I realised that I had not had the chance to speak to him yet. I needed to see him, to know how he was handling things. I headed over to him.

"Hey" I said in a quiet voice. He smiled a sad smile at me. I could see pain still etched in his features. "Hey Rose" he said, hugging me. "Im so sorry Christian" I told him. He nodded his appreciation at me. "Thanks Rose. I cant believe shes gone" he said. "I cant believe im never going to see her again" he said. I hugged him tight with the one free arm that I had. "She'd be so pround of you, Christian. What you did... It was amazing. It was what she would of wanted. You using your gifts to fight and save others" I told him. "And she'll never be gone... Not really. She'll always be in our hearts and she'll live on through you two." I said, nodding between him and Lucus. She loved you two more than anything. You know that... right?" I asked. He nodded. "She loved you aswell Rose" he said. I smiled. "Thanks Chris" I said. "You know... He's your family too" I said, looking towards Lucas. "Anytime you wnat to come and see him, your always more than welcome" I said. He hugged me tighter. "Your the best" he said. "You are to" I told him as I kissed his cheek.

Later when they had all gone, Dimitri and I headed to bed, we checked in on Lucas first, in his bedroom, to find him sleeping like an angel. I checked his baby monitor was on, before we went to our own room.

We started to get ready for bed, when I glimpsed Dimitri, shirtless. His firm, muscled chest. I bit my lip as desire shot through my body like wildfire. Was I ready, to be with him- physically. I was abit scared, but it was Dimitri. The god that loved me and would never hurt me, and this moment seemed so perfect, our first home- together. Our first night as a family. Standing there, staring like a fish, with my mouth open I finally realised that I did want him again.

I walked over to him, and kissed him passionately. He wrapped an arm around my waist, while his other hand tangled in my hair. "Mmm" I moaned softly, as his mouth found that plesurable spot on my neck, just behind the ear. I shuddered. After a moment he pulled away and held me close as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Make love to me, Comrade" I practically begged. He looked at me shocked, but there was also longing and desire there too. "No. Not till your ready" he said in a firm voice. I kissed him again. "Im ready Dimitri. I really am" I whispered against his warm mouth. I heard his breath hitch. "Roza" he said. "Are you sure? I dont want you to feel pressured into anything" he said. "Yes. Im sure. And I dont feel pressured, not at all. Youve been so kind and patient. But I want this." I said as I pecked his mouth. "Im ready" I promised. As I kissed him with everything I had.

He picked me up, bridal style and carried me to the bed. Then he placed me down, gently, and placed his mouth back to mine. It was sweet and gentle, but soon began to escalate into something much more. Fierce and desperate. When we seperated for air. His lips never left my skin. He started kissing his way up my jaw, nibbling softly on my earlobe. My hands went to his hair. Pulling him closer to me.

His shaking fingers found the front of my shirt and started opening the buttons. Trailing kisses on my exposed my heated skin. Electricity shot around my body.  
I arched my back, pressing closer to him. He pulled my top of and tossed it to the floor, holding Then we removed our pants, until we lay there... naked.

We simply held each others naked body, kissing and kissing, getting lost in each other. After sometime of plesuring one another he was above me, and he was ready. I was a little nervous, but very, very ready.

He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine as he gently caressed my cheek. "Are you sure?" he asked in a husky voice. I smiled and nodded then met his lips again, as he gently pushed into me. I gasped. I couldnt help it. He was very big after all. He slowly began moving, not wanting to hurt me. Now I was over the daze, I began to move along with him. My nails digging into the skin on his shoulder.

"Oh... god..." I moaned, after a moment. I wanted to speed it up abit. I'd slept with him before. I knew that he was holding out on me. Not wanting to hurt me, but I needed him to let go with me. Like he would of done normally. "Oh...Faster Dimitri... Please" I growled as my hands gripped his back. He did as I asked.

"Oh god. Roza" he breathed as his tempo picked up speed. Mine did to. And together we moved like one. Perfectically made for each other. I shuddered from head to toe in burning pleasure as I reached my orgasm, him a moment after, and we fell back again, wrapped in each others arms. Dazed and speechless. Trying to calm our franctic breaths.

"Thankyou" I told him. Kissing his swolen mouth for a moment. He pulled me even closer. "No Roza. Thankyou. Thankyou for this." he said, motioning to our bodies. "Thankyou for a son... And thankyou for agreeing to become my wife. You truely have made me the happiest man alive. I love you. So so much Roza" he told me. I smiled at him. "As I love you" I simply said. Then I drifted of to a happy sleep. Wrapped in my fiances arms. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I woke up the morning after feeling completely at bliss, and happier than I had for a long time. I had my son and my fiance. Not to mention the amazing feelings that he had re=awakened in me last night.

He pulled me closer, and I knew that he was awake. I pressed my lips to his cheek. "Mmm" he murmured. His breath in my hair. "Good morning Roza" he said, pulling me even closer. "Yes... It sure is a good morning, comrade" I teased. He chuckled, then looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, in a gentle voice. I smiled hugely at him. "Im better than okay" I told him, honestly. "Im fantastic". Just then we were interupted by my stomach growling, and Dimitri chuckled. "Breakfast" he inquired, rather stupidly. I rolled my eyes and nodded, jumping out of bed and pulling on a robe.

We checked on Lucus on our way downstairs, he was still sleeping soundly, so we went down to eat breakfast together. When we had finished and Lucus was up and ready we headed over to Lissa's. She was chattering about the wedding plans the entire time we were there. Christian held Lucus all the time. Babbling away to him. I smiled. It made me happy to see them bonding. Who would of known that Christian had such a sweet and soft side to him. I couldnt help but stare at the two of them, Christian talking to him while Lucus simply hung on every word he said, with a smile on his face. It was such a sweet moment.

And what colour bridesmaids dresses do you want?" Lissa asked. I shrugged. "Lilac I think" I said. I didnt have a thing to do. Lissa and Dimitri were planning it all. Which was a relief. As much as I loved Dimitri, this wasnt my thing. Wedding planning. It suited Lissa much more, so I was more than happy to let her plan the whole day. Knowing that it would be perfect anyway.

Just before we left Christian came up to me. He handed me a letter. "Tasha wanted you to have this" he told me. "Her lawyer visited last week and dropped it of, along with one for me." He said. I smiled and put it in my bag. "Thankyou Christian. I'll read it as soon as I get home" I told him. Hugging him goodbye. Lucus was fast asleep in Dimitris arms. I hugged Lissa goodbye then we left. We both put Lucus in his cot. Then we headed downstairs.

I pulled the letter out of my bag, the letter from Tasha. And begin to read it.

Dearest Rose

If you ever read this letter, it means that I am no longer with you. I cannot express how much I loved having you as a friend. You are the most selfless, kindest, true hearted person that I know. It was an honor to call you my friend. You made my dreams come true. And gave me a beautiful boy. I cant tell you how much that meant me. I know that he will be happy with you and Dimka.  
Please tell him how much his aunt Tasha loved him. And I wish you all a very happy life together. Ive never seen two people more in love with each other than what you and Dimka are. Be good to each other. I love you two and Lucus with my whole heart. You made me the happiest woman in the world. And for that I will always be grateful. I love you Rosemarie

Love always, Your friend Tasha xx

PS) I enclosed two cheques. One is for you, to help you out with anything you may need, for you all. Not just Lucus.  
The other is to be put into a trustfund, already set up. For Lucus, when he turns eighteen. Live life and be happy... for me x

I let out a sob when I had finished the letter. Dimitri had been reading it aswell, he simply pulled me close and let me cry on his shirt. It took a while. But when I had finally finished I reached into the envelope and pulled out the two cheques. One addressed to me and the other addressed to Lucus. Each one was for five hundred thousand dollars. "Shit" I said, as I almost dropped them. "I... I cant except them" I said. Dimitri simply put his arm around me. "She wanted you to have it. To provide for Lucus. It would of made her happy" he simply said. I nodded, still shocked.

Soon after we went up to bed. I laughed as Dimitri scooped me into his arms and threw me on the bed. Jumping on top of me. We kissed for a while. "Do you want to?" he asked. Voice all husky. "Boy... Do I" I almost begged. We made love for hours after that. Before we fell asleep in each others arms. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two months later - The day before the wedding.

****Flashback.**** 2 weeks ago

I walked into to our house to hear whispers and hushing sounds. I looked up and saw Dimitri and Lissa. They were sitting at the dining room table. I knew they were keeping something from me. They'd been acting strange for the last week.

I tried to push myself into Lissa's head, but I couldnt. "Argh" I screeched. "Stop blocking me will you" I said, through gritted teeth. It was really starting to piss me off now. I hated surprises. Unless I was in on them- of course.

Dimitri chuckled and Lissa grinned. "Last minute wedding preperations, thats all my love" Dimitri said, as he got up and kissed my lips softly. I sighed and went to see Lucas, who was asleep in his bouncer, beside Christian, who was asleep on the couch. I smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"So" I said. "It is my wedding, when are you going to let me in on the big secret?" I asked. Lissa was hyper, I could tell that she was desperate to tell me what ever news had her so exited. Dimitri rolled his eyes at us, then nodded at Lissa.

She jumped out of her seat, "Were going to Russia" she exclaimed. "Wha... What, When?" I asked. "Your getting married there. Isnt it fabulous?" she beamed. I simply stared at them. I was stunned. Then a goofy grin spread across my face and I nodded. "Its great" I told them. I was so exited. I could barely wait. I loved Russia. Although it had been under bad circumstances that I had been there last time, I still could appreciate the beauty. And this time would be better. I would have Dimitri with me.

"How are you feeling Liss?" I asked. "Not brill" she admitted. "Think Im getting a cold" she said, after coming out of the bathroom after being sick. And now she was having a sneezing episode. I rolled my eyes at her. "Maybe you should go to bed" I told her, reluctantly she agreed. She grabbed Christian of the couch and they went home.

**** END OF FLASHBACK****

Now we were staying with Dimitris family in Baia. Were we would become husband and wife tomorrow. I was a ball of emotions. Happy, proud, nervous, scared all rolled into one.

We arrived yesterday. I had been terrified at seeing his family again. I had no Idea how they would react at seeing me again. Last time I was here I had walked out in the middle of the night, with no explanations, thank-yous or goodbyes. I hoped they didnt hate me

When we had walked into the house. I was greeted by each one of his family members. Olena had held me for the longest time. Murmuring words of thanks, over and over again for saving her son.

Viktoria was the one person that I was most nervous about seeing again. The last time I was here we had gotten into a big arguement, about a boy named Rolan, who was an ass. But she hadnt believed me. She had told me that she hated me, and how I didnt belong there with them, because I wasnt family. And that had been painful to hear. I shouldnt of worried though. She ran to me the moment she saw me. Begging me to forgive her for everything that had been said. I agreed and kissed her cheek, before telling her that I loved her and forgived her.

"Oh my god" I said, as I made my way downstairs for breakfast. "Im getting married in the morning" I announced. "Geez Rose. Did you forget or something" Christian teased. I smacked him on the arm then nicked a piece of Olenas black bread of his plate. "Mmm Hmm" I said, as he rolled his eyes and everybody else laughed.

"What time is your doctors appointment Rose?" Lissa asked. I'd been feeling really sick lately. I just knew that she had given me the cold that she was just getting over. I could kill her. I was going to be sick on my own wedding day."In about half an hour" I told her, as I poured myself a drink of coffee. "Do you want me to come?" She and Dimitri asked, at the same time. I laughed. "Yeah guys. You may as well. Im only going to see if the doctor can give me something to settle my stomach" I told them.

Half an hour later we was sat in the waiting room. "Rosemarie Hathaway" the receptionist inquired. I nodded, and she smiled. "You can go in now" she informed us. So in I went, while Dimitri and Lissa stayed in the waiting room.

"Ah Miss Hathaway. What appears to be the problem?" Ive been feeling sick for about two weeks" I told him. "My best friend has just had a very bad cold, and I think im catching that. But... you see doc... Im getting married tomorrow, and I dont want to be sick on my wedding day. So I was wondering if I could be prescribed some medication?" I asked.

He nodded, "I see" he said. "Well Miss Hathaway. I cant simply give out prescriptions willy nilly. I could get into major trouble for that. So I'll have to run a few tests first if thats okay." he said. I agreed.

"Okay... Before we start, can you describe your symptom for me." he said. So I told him. "Hmm" he said, after a moment. "I think we'll start with a pregnancy test he said. I gawked. "Shit" I muttered.

A moment later he was back, with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Miss Hathaway. Its positive." he told me. I sat back down in my seat, before I fell. "Really" I breathed. The goofiest grin ever... spread across my face. I was so happy. Shocked... yeah. But definately happy. And I knew that Dimitri would be over the moon.

"If you lie down on thi bed, we'll just see how far along you are" he told me. I made my way over to the bed and laid down, while he wheeled in a portable scanning machine. A moment later the monitor became alive. And my baby popped onto the screen. "Hmm Your approximately... eight weeks along" he said. "Thankyou" I said, as a tear fell from my eye.

"Erm Doctor... Would it be okay if my fiance and best friend comes in.?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure. I'll just go and get them" he said as he turned the machine of before he went. It wouldnt of been much of a surprise if their was a baby on the screen when they came in. I smiled, so did he, He knew I wanted it to be a surprise. A moment later they all came rushing in. Dimitri was at my side in an instance.

"Roza. What is it my love. Whats wrong?" he begged. There was still a tear on my cheek, that must of scared him. The doctor turned the machine back on and my baby appeared again. Lissa gasped. But Dimitri hadnt noticed yet. He was still too pre-occupied with me to notice anything else. I smiled and pointed to the screen. He turned his head, And after a moment I heard him gasp.

Roza. Your preg... preg..." He cleared his throat. "... Your having a baby?" he whispered so quietly. I nodded my head at him. "WE sure are comrade" I told him, A tear rolled down his cheek. "Really" I laughed. I had said the same thing when the doctor had told me. "How do you feel about it?" I asked. He crushed his lips to mine. "Oh Roza. You have no Idea. I was already the happiest man alive. But now... Oh... I cant describe it. Its a dream come true" he told me. I put my hand on his cheek. "I love you Dimitri" I told him. He smiled and wiped his freshly run tears. "And I love you Roza. So much" he said.

After that we headed home. "I cant believe it. I cant believe it" Squealed Lissa. "Im so happy for you guys" she said. I kept looking at my picture of the scan. I was so happy.

When we reached the house everybody was their, even my parents. Olena had cooked a meal for us all to celebrate our wedding tomorrow. "How did it go?" Olena asked when we entered the room. I grimaced. "Rose. What is it dear?" she asked in a worried voice. Suddenly I couldnt keep the smile of my face. I threw the scan photo for all to see. There was alot of gasps.

"Your pregnant" My mum cried. I nodded. She had tears in her eyes already. "Oh Rose. I am so happy for you" she congratulated me. "Thanks Mom" I said after a moment. Then we was hugged and congratulated by everybody else.

We sat and ate dinner together then the party started to break up. Dimitri and I went to bed. He'd promised to creep out in the morning before I woke. I didnt want to sleep without him, not tonight. And he needed to be close to me too. We were both so exited about the baby. Lucas was fast asleep by now. I kissed his cheek and climbed into bed. Watching Dimitri, whispering to luke. "Your going to have a new baby brother or sister soon, little one" he breathed. "And you'll be a fantastic big brother. Sleep well my boy. Daddy loves you" he said as he kissed his forehead.

Then he climbed into bed beside me and wiped the tears that had fell from my eye, during his little speech to Luke. I was so happy. Dimitri kissed me for a moment, before lying us both down together. My head rested on his chest, as his arms securely wrapped around my waist. His hands resting on my stomach, protectively. "I love you Roza" was the last thing I remembered, before I fell fast asleep. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

My eyes flew open. `Oh my god` I thought. Im getting married today. I was so exited. I rolled over in bed, half expecting Dimitri to be there, but of course he wasnt. In his place was a beautiful red rose and a letter. I sat up and started to read it.

`My beautiful Roza, Words cannot express the amount of love that I have for you. You are my everything. You have given me everything I have ever wanted, and I cannot tell you how much that means to me. I love you more than you could ever know. You are my soul mate. I cannot wait to marry you, and keep you in my arms for the rest of my life.

Love you, forever & always

D x

I flopped back down on the bed, with the letter clutched tightly in my hand. I was so happy I could sing. I was about to marry the man of my dreams.

There was a knock on the door. "Come In" I called. The door opened and Olena popped her head in the room. "I just came to see if you was awake Rose. Weve got to leave soon, so you can get ready." she told me. I was going to a mansion about an half an hour drive away. It was a huge 10 bedroomed property owned by Abe... Of course. It had acres and acres of beautiful land and there was even a lake. It was beside that lake Dimitri and I would say `I do`. Thats where all my friends had been sleeping. Only Dimitri and I had been staying here. We wanted to spend as much time with his family as we could. My friends would all be going back to court tomorrow, While Dimitri and I would stay here for another two weeks- as our honeymoon. It was Dimitri's home and I knew how much he had missed it. To tell the truth... I had missed it aswell. It was a second home to me. I couldnt wait to share the experience with Dimitri and Lucas this time. Dimitri was so exited to show us all the places he loved and visited while he was growing up.

I snapped out of my daydream. "Oh yeah. Im coming Olena. I'll just have a quick shower. I'll be down in five minutes." I told her. She smiled at me and went to make breakfast. After I had showered and dried my hair I headed down the stairs.

"Morning Rose" yelled Viktoria. We hugged. We was both so exited, she was my bridesmaid along with mia. Lissa was obviously my maid of honor. They couldnt wait to put on fancy dresses. "Oh... I cant believe it. Its happening... Really happening. Oh. I think im gonna be sick" I said, running to the bathroom. When I had washed my face and brushed my teeth I returned to the living room.

"Sorry" I told them. "Nerves and morning sickness is not a good combination. Hmm... Black bread. Yum" I said, grabbing two slices. They laughed. "Did you see Dimitri this morning" I asked Olena. She nodded. "Oh Rose. He was so exited. He was like a child on christmas morning. I cant thankyou enough for making him so happy" she said. I smiled. "Im so happy too Olena. I love him so so much" I said. "I know you do, thats why you are both perfect for each other, I couldnt of asked for a better daughter. Im so proud of you both Rose" she told me. I had a tear in my eye. "Damn hormones" I muttered, hastily wiping it away. She laughed. I did too. Shortly after that Abe had a car pick us up, and we was on our way

I was practically bouncing in my seat. I ran into Lissa's very exited arms when we reached the mansion. She actually was bouncing. "This is it Rose. Are you exited?" she asked. I nodded. "Im too exited. I cant breath" I told her. She laughed. "I know. I remember the feeling." she told me. "Come on. Lets make a start on your hair" she pulled me into the bedroom where Viktoria and Mia were already sitting on my bed. The dresses were all hung up in garment bags. She pulled me to a chair and began to transform me into a goddess of beauty. She did an amazing job to. Just the right amount of make-up. And my hair stayed down, in gentle perfect loose curls. Just the way Dimitri loved it.

Then we got the girls ready. Hair, make-up and into their dresses. The service would begin in twenty minutes. I almost cried when I saw them all. "You guys look so perfect" I told them all. "Thank-you for doing this for me". They laughed. "Hormones" I heard Viktoria mutter. "Its our pleasure Rose. We love you" Mia said. "I love you all aswell" I said, as we all hugged for a moment. Now it was my turn to get dressed.

Lissa eased it on to my head, not wanting to stain it with make-up or ruin my curls. Then she began the task of fastening each pearl button up my back. My dress was exquisite. Very expensive. A gift from my father. It was Ivory, with a sequined and beaded corset, and a netted puff out skirt. I felt like cinderella going to the ball. But I wasnt, I was going to marry my own prince charming, I couldnt wait.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked Olena and my parents. The two ladies both had tears in their eyes. "Oh Rose" My mother said. "You look absolutely stunning." she told me. I smiled a huge smile at her. "Thanks mom" I said, as she hugged me gently. I was hugging Olena as Adrian walked into the room. At first he went wide eyed as he saw Viktoria. He gave her a little smile before he saw me. I heard Lissa snicker. He strolled over to me. "Little dhampir. You look beautiful" he said. I smiled and thanked him. "Okay Its time... ladies. Olena. Janine you need to go to your seats now. there starting" he told them as he kissed my knuckles in a corny- old fashioned movie- sort of kiss. Then he was out of the room. "Good luck honey" My mother said. As she went out of the room. Olena kissed my forehead and followed after her. "Lets do this" Abe said, as he wrapped his arm through mine. We walked out of the room, with Lissa Viktoria and Mia following after me. My dream was about to come true, and I couldnt wait. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The music began. We started to walk to the front of the lake to `You take my breath away`- by Eva cassidy. I didnt want the traditional wedding march. I had wanted something different. I loved this song, It was so fitting. Dimitri always took my breath away.

I looked around me. There was a large marque to the left of us, where we would have a sit down meal after the service was done. It was dark out now. Considering we lived opposite to the human world. This was our lunch time. The marque was decorated with hundreds of twinkling white lights. Their was candles lit all around us. And thousands of lit candles floated on the lake beside us. I was speechless. It was the most beautiful, most romantic setting that I had ever seen.

I continued walking forward. Meeting and returning the smiles of everybody that I knew and loved. I saw the Belikovs, my new family. Olena had tears already, Yeva and Dimitris sisters simply smiled warmly as I passed. My mother sat beside Alberta. They were best friends. Now I understood why Alberta had always been their for me while I was growing up. My mother had tears too, and Alberta had her arm over her shoulder. I smiled at them, before I stopped at the front.

Adrian sat on the front bench, beside Alberta. He was holding Lucas, who had the cutest little black suit on with a lilac cravat to match the bridesmaids dresses. I smiled as I saw Adrian holding my son. Eddie and Mia sat beside them. Everybody I loved was here. But my heart gave a little pang of regret over our loved ones who couldnt be here. Mason, Tasha and Hans. I hoped they were watching over us from where ever they were.

I finally stopped. I hadnt been able to look at Dimitri at all during my walk up here. My heart would of stopped. It ached with so much love for him that I didnt know how it managed to carry on beating. My father placed my hand in Dimitri's calloused hand. And everything suddenly felt right with the world. I took a deep breath and met Dimitri's eyes.

I was immediately lost in them. They shone with pride, amazement and a pure love. My eyes reflected his. Knowing how he felt about me was exactly the same as I felt about him. I briefly noticed Christian by his side. His best man. Christian smiled hughly at me, before returning his gaze to Lissa. As my gaze shot straight back to Dimitri.

The service was under way. The priest began with the normal `welcoming everybody to our special occasion` blah, blah, blah. This part bored me, I simply stared at Dimitri, and he stared at me. He smiled the most dazzling smile at me, he never could take the smile of his face, when he did try, the smile remained in his warm eyes. He was so happy, he was radiant.

The part came when we had to say the vows that we had written for each other. The part that had had me feeling so nervous. Dimitri cleared his throat and began.

"Roza... I have loved you from the first moment that I saw you. I looked at you through a window, in Portland, and I never been able to look away since. You took my breath away, and I havent been able to breathe normally since. You hold my heart in your hands. You are beautiful, sweet, loyal and loving, not to mention a little crazy" he said, with a few snickers from the ordience, I smiled at him. "And thats what I love about you. I love everything about you. I spent years trying not to feel love, but one look at you and I knew it had all been for nothing. Because I loved you immediately, and I have loved you ever since. Every day I love you more and more. You gave me you, and that alone amazes me. You are more than I ever could of wished for. But then you gave me a family aswell, and I know that I will never love anybody near as much as I love you and our children. I will love you until the day that I die, and I am honored to call you my soul-mate and my wife." He said.

I didnt realise that my tears were flowing until he gently reached over and wiped them away with his thumb. He smiled and me, and I smiled back. I was speechless. I could never top that little speech of his. My heart was practically singing. God I loved him so much. The priest looked at me, then nodded for me to begin. I cleared my throat a little.

"Dimitri... There arent enough words for me to describe how much I love you. It goes much more deeper than that. I used to watch you struggle to hide your feelings away. Just like I did. I knew then, how perfect we would be for each other, and that we belonged together. You have never been able to hide your feelins from me, the same way that I was never able to hide mine from you, Because we are soul-mates. Each and everytime I gaze into your eyes and get lost in them, I can see that. I have never loved anybody the way that I love you. I didnt even think a love so strong could exist. You are the most kindest, gentleist, sweet and loving man that I know, and I am blessed you have you in my life. To call you my husband, and until the day I die I am going to show you just how much love I have for you. I have always loved you, Dimitri. And I will love you forever" I said. Out of breath. He smiled.

I dont think he could help it, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Christian being Christian couldnt help his self. "Erm... I dont think weve quite reached that part yet guys" I rolled my eyes and smiled as a few people in the ordience gave a quick laugh. Dimitri chuckled. "Sorry... She's hard to resist" he said. Now I chuckled.

The priest smiled before continuing. Finally he declared us husband and wife, and winked at us as he said- "You can now kiss the bride" Dimitri cupped my face gently before giving me a long, gentle and sweet kiss. Then the crowd burst into applauses.

Lissa was the first one to me. "Ohh... that was so romantic" she crooned. I laughed as she pulled me into a hug. Christian and Dimitri shook hands. "Congrats man" Christian said. "Thankyou Christian" he replied, as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

My parents were the next ones over to us. "Congratulations honey" my mother said. "Thanks mom" I said as I hugged her. "Erm yea... congratulations Dimitri" my father said, holding out his hand for a hand shake. "You'd better take good care of her" he warned. "And you do know what youve gotten yourself involved with... right. It takes a very brave man to handle a Hathaway" he teased. "Hey" my mother said, punching him lovingly on the arm. "Oww... see what I mean" he joked, rubbing the spot where my mother had hit him. We all laughed.

Then the Belikovs were there. "Welcome to the family" they all sang, one by one pulling me into a hug. Yeva whispered words of thanks in my ear, for making her grandson so truely happy. Soon after that we slowly headed over to the marque, Dimitri and I walking slower than the rest of them, enjoying the company of each other. We stood by the lake for a moment, gazing out to the thousands of floating candles. "Its so beautiful" I told him, as he held me against his chest, rubbing my arms with his hands. "It is" he agreed. Then he pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. "But it is no where near as beautiful as you are" he said, as he pulled my lips to his for our first `real` kiss as husband and wife. 


	24. Chapter 24

I keep getting asked for a lemon, lol. So there will be one in this chapter. Hope you like it...  
Im also coming to an end with this story. I think Rose has been through enough pain for one story. But I will write another.  
I cant decide what though, so any ideas are welcome. I know Im going to make tasha a baddie in the next story. Because in the real vampire academy books. Ive not decided yet if I think her character is good or bad. So she'll be bad in the next one. I might do a `dimitri leaving rose, after the cabin and strigoi fight` story. what do you think. ?  
**************************************************************************************

Chapter 24

After the sit down meal, the tables and chairs were moved around the edges of the room, making room for a huge dancefloor. The D.J had been playing for a while and people were now dancing.

Suddenly the D.J announced that it was time for "Mr and Mrs Belikov to have their first dance. The dancefloor cleared, while Dimitri pulled me to my aching feet with Lucas in his arms. And the three of us began swaying to "Amazed" by lonestar. Dimitri met my eyes, with a look of such love it took my breath away.

"Did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look today, Mrs Belikov?" he asked. I giggled at the sound of my new name. "Rose Hathaway Belikov" I said, "Thats gonna take some getting used to" I added, he chuckled. "And Yes... You have mentioned how I look, Once or twice, but it never gets old" I added with a grin." He chuckled again and kissed my lips gently for a moment, before I leaned my head against his chest, and stared at our son, who was looking between me and Dimitri, with a smile playing around his little mouth.

Lucas was now almost 8 months old, he was snuggled against Dimitri's chest playing with a lock of my hair, It appeared he loved it, just like Dimitri did. "Dadda" he babbled. Dimitri looked at me in a shocked stare, then he looked at Lucas. He'd been saying Mamma for a while now, but he'd never said dadda before. Dimitri looked stunned. "Did... did he just call me... " he couldnt continue. "Dadda" Lucas repeated, looking up at Dimitri, still playing with my hair. Dimitri had a tear in his eye as he kissed his son on the forehead. "I think he did" I said to Dimitri. "What did you want want him to call you... Guardian Belikov" I teased. He smirked. "You are his dadda" I added. "I know" he said. "I... I just never heard him say it before" he breathed. He had a look of love and pride on his face. "I liked it" he admitted, kissing me on the forehead. I giggled, and squeezed him tighter.

Everybody was dancing now. "May I" My father asked. Cutting in between Dimitri and I, holding his hand out for me. I smiled. "You may" Dimitri answered for me. My father twirled me away. I laughed, who would of known the snake could dance so well. "You look absolutely stunning, my dear" he told me. I smiled. "Thanks dad" I said as we danced. When the song had finished, I was next claimed by Adrian.

"Your beautiful little dhampir" he said. "Thankyou Adrian" I said, as I kissed his cheek. "You dont scrub up to bad yourself" I told him. He laughed. "Are you happy?" he asked. I nodded. "I am so happy, I didnt think that would ever happen again" I told him. "But yes... Im very happy, Thanks to Dimitri and you and well... everybody." I said, with a grin. "I love you Adrian. Your one of my best friends". "I love you too, little dhampir. I'll always be here... to talk... If you need it. Your one of my best friends too" He added. "Even if you are an old married woman" I smacked him on the arm. "Oww" He growled, in a mocking teasing voice, then we laughed. "May I cut in?" I heard a quiet voice say. I turned, and met Viktorias eyes. "Course you can... I didnt think you would want to dance with me though" I said. I laughed. I knew damn well that she wanted to dance with Adrian. "Im just kidding. Have fun sis" I said, as I winked and made my way over to Lissa.

"Hey Liss... What do you think of that" I asked nodding at Viktoria and Adrian. She looked at them as I slipped into her head. Through her eyes I could see their auras. They both shone pink. I laughed as I came back to myself. "Wow" Liss said. They really like each other. "Good. Im glad. They deserve to be happy" I said, as Christian walked to us, with Lucas in his arms. I searched the room looking for Dimitri, who I found shortly afterwards dancing with my mother. I couldnt help but Laugh, he looked a little scared.

I left, leaving Christian with Luke for a while. Lucas loved his uncle Christian. Shortly afterwards the party was starting to come to an end. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind, then I was hit by that intoxicating smell of Dimitri's aftershave. "Hello Mrs Belikov" he breathed into my ear. "Why hello... Mr Belikov" I repiled, turning to him and pressing my lips to his. He took me in his arms and we danced to the last song of the night. I looked around at our friends. I was so happy. Then I spotted Adrian and Viktoria... Kissing. I laughed. Personally I was very happy for them, but I had no Idea how Dimitri would feel about it. Viktoria was his baby sister after all.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, with a smile on his lips. "Nothing" I replied. Then he noticed my gaze and looked in their direction. I felt him stiffen a little in my arms. I smacked him on the arm, and he returned his gaze to me.. "Leave them be" I told him in a stern voice. "Look at them, they look happy. They really seem to like eacn other, and I know that Adrian would never hurt her, He's too much of a gentleman for that. Doesnt everybody deserve to be as happy as we are?" I mumbled. My words seem to be calming him down. He took a calming breath.

Then he kissed me passionately. "Yes Roza. But no one could ever be as happy as I am. Its not possible." He said, against my lips. I laughed and pulled away. "I know he wont hurt her" He said. "He wouldnt dare... I saw how he treated you, after everything, It changed the way I feel about him. He is really a good guy" he said. I blinked in shock. "Okay... where is my husband and what have you done with him?" I teased. He chuckled and kissed me once more as his mother came towards us.

"Are you sure you dont mind having Lucas for us?" I asked. Olena had offered to look after him for the night, so Dimitri and I could have our night alone. Everybody was leaving tomorrow, my friends all going back to court. Dimitri and I are going to be staying with the Belikovs, with Luke, to spend as much time with them as possible, before we have to return to court. She nodded. "Of course we dont mind. He is my grandson, after all" she added, and that made my heart melt. How easily they exepted him as one of their own. "Thank you mom" Dimitri said, Kissing her cheek as she went to get Lucas.

Everybody went their own way now, as the night finally ended. When we reached our room Dimitri suddenly bent down and knocked me off my feet, carrying me inside, bridal style. I laughed. "You old romantic... you" I teased, as I kissed his cheek and he placed me on the bed. It was magical, even more candles lit the room and red rose petals were scattered on the bed and floor, giving off a sweet fragrance. He laid down next to me, and we kissed and kissed. "I cant believe you are my wife" he muttered, as he spread his kisses on my neck and behind my ear, making me shudder with desire. "I am the luckiest man alive" he added.

"I am the lucky one" I breathed against his lips, which had now worked their way back to my mouth. He slowly started opening all the buttons of my dress, down my back. Leaving tingles on my body, where his skin touched mine. After what seemed like forever the dress finally came loose, and I stood up to let it fall at my feet. "Hmm... Beautiful" he said, taking me in, with just my white lace strapless bre and matching panties. He came closer and I began kissing him, passionately as I opened the buttons of his shirt, I pulled it from his body, running my fingers over his bare, toned, muscular chest. He shuddered at my touch, and I smiled. I loved the fact that it was me who caused him to have that sort of reaction. He unclasped the bra at the back, before he put his hands in my hair, pulling me closer for another kiss.

Desire and a burning need was now burning through us. The rest of our clothes came away effortlessly. We were still kissing frantically. I had ended up backed into the wall. Dimitri had one hand on my waist while the other was still in my hair, My hands gripped his back, hard. Refusing to allow even the tiniest amount of space to be between us.

********LEMON******** IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH. DO NOT READ***************

We continued kissing, ferously. His lips on mine felt like fire. Suddenly he left my lips and began trailing kisses down my body, until he reached my breasts, then he latched on. Gently sucking and biting my nipple while his palm squeezed and massaged the other one, Making me moan, loudly. After he had given each breast the same action he sank to his knees and began kissing lower and lower, his lips making their way to my pleasure point, closely followed by his fingers. I gasped as his tongue found its way inside of my, licking and tasting. He moaned against me, making me go weak at the knees.

Then I moaned loudly as he gently pushed his fingers inside of me, pumping in and out, while my hands gripped his hair. His mouth never left the area. And soon I felt my orgasm beginning to build as he expertedly worked his tongue and fingers. "Oh... God. Dimitri... " I groaned as my hands tightened in his hair. "Thats right, Mrs... come for me" he breathed. And I did. I never felt anything like It. I practially screamed, "Fuck... yes... Dimitri". He moaned too, as I came in his face. "That was gorgeous" he teased after a moment. I was still weak at the knees so I fell to them. Then I took him in my mouth, and It was my turn to make scream.

I gathered him in my mouth. teasing, licking and sucking. My hand gribbed the very edge of him, where my mouth couldnt quite reach. "Oh... God... " he breathed, gripping any part of me that he could reach. My hand and mouth began to work faster and faster together. I knew he was very close to his release. I gently let my teeth graze against him. And he moaned loudly "Roza" as he came, sending his load to the back of my mouth, which I instantly swallowed. I kissed the tip of him, then I worked my way back to his mouth. "Now that tasted gorgeous" I said, right back. We chuckled together.

Suddenly we were standing. His strong hands gripped my thighs and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, as he lowered me onto his stiffness. We both moaned in pleasure from the feel of him, inside me. I gripped his shoulders as we began moving rthymically with each other, my nails dug in, which seemed to exite him more, because he suddenly began pumping harder and faster. The feeling began to build up inside of me again, as I gently began murmuring his name, over and over. "Come on comrade" I teased, "Give me all youve got" I said.

Then I was on the bed, on all fours and he entered me from behind, making me scream with pleasure, I had never felt him so deep inside me and I loved it. He truely was a god. "Oh... Fuck... " I groaned as I gripped the headboard. He continued pounding away from behind harder and harder. His hands gripped my hips as he was moaning my name. over and over again. He bent his mouth to my back, just wanting his lips on any part of me they could reach. Then as he started to really lose control and pound away we both came. "Oh Fuck... Yeah" he yelled as I shouted out his name.

******************END OF LEMON************************

We fell into a heap together on the bed. Trying to calm our breathing. "Roza... That was... that was... " he couldnt finish. "In... Incredible, amazing, fantastic" I offered. "Oh yes... All of the above" he said as he kissed me, leisurely. "I love you so much Dimitri" I said, "And I love you to" He whispered as we both fell asleep, naked, in each others arms. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Time passed slowly after that. I was three days away from my due date. I was huge, and I whined alot. I had a sore back, sore feet and swollen ankles. Dimitri seemed to think it was hillarious. "Im sorry Roza" he chuckled. Christian laughed too. "Yeah... Its just... your Rose Hathaway-Belikov. Your supposed to be invincable" Christian said. I growled at them.

"Im not fucking invincable" I spat. Then I started crying when I realised that my coffee had gone cold. "Fucking hormones" I muttered, then they all laughed again. "Here Rose. I'll make you a fresh coffee" Lissa said. "Thanks Liss" I sniffled. Dimitri sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "Im Sorry. I know your aching. Theres not long left now, my love" he told me, as he kissed my forehead. I smiled against his chest. Already getting over my hissy-fit. I was getting tired and was missing Lucas, who was being looked after by Mia and Eddie. Lucas loved them, and they definately loved him. They would jump at the chance to look after him.

"There you are" Lissa said, as she handed me a hot coffee. We chatted for a while, Mainly about the baby. They asked us if we had any names picked out. We had a few that we liked, but since we had decided not to find out the sex of the baby, we would have to wait. After another hour we started off for home. We quickly changed into our pyjamas and got in bed, snuggling close together. Dimitri always slept with his hand on my stomach. I'd woken up a few times during the night to meet his awed gaze. Apparantly the baby had been kicking and he loved the feel of it.

"Make love to me Dimitri" I practically begged. I knew it was hopeless, He hadnt touched me in the last month. He was scared of hurting me or the baby. We were still head over heels in love with each other, he showed his affection- for the time being- in other ways. He would run me baths, with candles. He would cook my tea and clean up, he would massage every part of my body with baby oil. I knew he wanted sex as much as I did. He was just worried. I sighed... Always the worrier.

"I cant" he said as he pulled me closer. "Im sorry Roza. I want to... Really I do. But..." he trailed of. I huffed. "You dont want to" I sobbed. "You think im horrible and fat and ugly and-" His lips cut my words off as he kissed me passionately.

"I do not think any of those things Roza. Look at you. You are perfect. And my child is in there" He said, placing his hand on my stomach. "You are the most sexiest woman that ive ever seen. Im just scared" he told me, as I sobbed. "Please" I begged my lips against his. "Please Dimitri. for me. I need this" I told him. It was true. I would always need him, but I also admit I had a secret reason. I wanted to get this fuking pregnancy over with. I'd heard having sex could bring on contractions. I didnt know if it was true or not, But either way... I was more than happy to try.

"Please" I begged again. He groaned and I knew he was crumbling. "Im begging you" I pleaded. He finally gave in, Kissing me with such a passion, the whole house could of been burning down and I wouldnt of noticed. "He began stripping my clothes, as I did with his, and soon enough we were lying naked. We had been lying on our sides facing each other, but he suddenly moved behind me, Kissing my shoulders and neck. "Roza, are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. Geez... the way my body was reacting to his touch, I was more than sure.

He gently entered me from behind. I moaned in pleasure from the feel of him. God I had missed this feeling. "He groaned my name, and from his reaction, I knew that he had missed this as much as I had. "Oh yes" I moaned again as he began moving a little faster, in and out of me. He was never ruff with it though, although right now I wish he was. At least I was getting some!

One of his hands gripped my hip, while the other was in my hair. He was pumping even harder now. And I felt the amazing feeling that only Dimitri had ever given me, begin to build. My eyes slowly began to roll into my head as the orgasm reached its peak. "Oh... fuck... " I groaned, Really loudly as I exploded. One hand behind me, digging my nails in his ass, while my other hand gripped the edge of the pillow under my head. He growled loudly as he reached his own orgasm. Groaning my name- Roza. Over and over again. He fell to the bed beside me, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I turned in his arms, and kissed his lips. "Thankyou" I told him, completely at bliss. "It was definately my pleasure" he whispered huskily in my ear, sounding out of breath, and as sexy as hell. I giggled, and a moment later he chuckled along with me.

"I love you, so much Roza" he said. "And I love you to, Dimitri" I told him, kissing his perfect lips once more before falling asleep, in his arms.

I woke up the morning after to the sound of Dimitri murmuring to our baby His hand rubbing a gentle circle over my bump. "Argh!" I complained, jokingly. "Cant a whale have a lie-in, comrade" I said. He laughed, the sound of it wrapped around me like a security blanket. I loved to hear the sound of his laugh. "Sorry Roza" he replied "I figured the kirate kid would of woken you up soon anyway" he joked, pointing to my stomach, Just to agree with its dadda, the baby gave another kick, I winced, as Dimitri gently rubbed the spot. The babies kicks where getting strong now, and If kicked in the right spot, it quite hurt. We showered then and went to wake Lucas. Who was already awake, playing with a hard backed cowboy book that Dimitri had gotten him for his first birthday. He loved them. "Mamma Dadda" he crooned as we came into his view. He pulled his self to his feet, using the bars of his cot and held out his arms for Dimitri. I smiled. Hes growing so fast. Dimitri carried him down stairs and placed him into his highchair while he made his breakfast. I fed him as Dimitri made our breakfast. A full continental breakfast. After Lucas had eaten all his breakfast he decided that wasnt enough, he leaned to my plate and pinched a piece of my fried bread. "So not fair" I grumbled. Dimitri chuckled. "He sure as your appetite" He teased. I laughed.

Dimitri left shortly after that. He gave Lucas a kiss on the forehead and kissed me on the lips, for a long moment and then he was out of the door. He was on guardian duty today. We had decided that he would continue to guard Lissa, until I returned to work, when our new baby was 6 months old. The baby and Lucas would go to the court nursery. Then Dimitri was going to become Christians guardian and I would become Lissa's. We would work the same hours and have all our time off together. It was a perfect solution.

I changed Lucas and popped him into his playroom. He had a whole room full of millions of toys, thanks to Lissa. There was a safety gate on the door, so he couldnt get out. I swept the wooden floors and polished, before checking on Lucas, who was babbling sweetly at the pictures of his cowboy book. I couldnt help but smile at my beautiful boy.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach, and my waters broke. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The fierceness of the contraction caused my hands gripped the doorframe to keep myself on my feet.

"Shit! Breathe Rose" I chanted to myself. Taking deep calming breaths as I rode out the pain for a moment. When the worst of it was over I wobbled over to the table to pick up my mobile. I rang Dimitri and just as I had feared, his phone was switched off. Lissa's was too. "Fuck. Stupid meeting" I said out loud. "Come on Rose. Think, think, think!." I said to no-one.

I knew who to call. I dialed the number and hoped to god that he would pick up. And he did. `Oh thank the fucking lord` I thought. "Adrian" I breathed, as another contraction began to build. "Help me" I said, before the phone slipped through my fingers. I began trying to calm by breathing again, waiting until the wave of pain passed.

Five minutes later I was on my knees, on the floor, with my head and aros on the couch, breathing through another contraction. I had just phoned Mia and Eddie, who thankfully wasnt on duty today. All three of them seemed to arrive at the exact same time.

"Rose" Adrian yelled as he saw me on the floor. "Its time" I told them. Mia squealed. "Yay" she said. I fought against the urge of giving her a bitch-slap, let her feel abit of pain. They all knew their jobs. Mia and Eddie were taking Lucas to their house while I was at the clinic. Adrian had to take me to the clinic. NOW. I so didnt want to have this baby here, and the contractions were coming so thick and fast, there was a good possibility of that.

"Wheres Belikov?" Eddie asked. "Hes in the courtroom, at a meeting with-" I breathed hard and sobbed a little as the next contraction hit. After a moment I continued. "Hes with Liss. I need them, but there phone is off" I wailed. "Okay... Mia, you take Lukey home. Ivashkov... you get her to the clinic. I'll go for Belikov and Liss" Eddie said. I shook my head. "I cant move" I wailed. "I think its to late" I sobbed as I breathed through another wave of agony.

"Mia and Eddie... yes you do that" I cried. "Adrian. You phone the clinic and get a doctor here NOW. I breathed. He turned white. "Okay... Okay little dhampir... You relax... Stay there... Dont move." He said. I gritted my teeth. "Where the fuck am I gonna go. Running laps or something." I shook my head. He looked a little embarrassed. Eddie snickered. I just glared at him for a moment. "Im sorry Adrian" I told him. He kissed my forehead. "Dont be" he told me. And everybody left to do their job.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on the floor, with my back pressed against the couch. The doctor was here now, and Dimitri and Lissa would be here any minute. I couldnt even slip into her head. The pain was to excrutiating. The severe pain was constant now, when one started to fade, another one had already began to build. "Not long now" the doctor said. Looking down, between my legs. "I can just see the head. Ten minutes and it will all be over, honey" she told me. As I screeched into Adrians chest. He was fluttering, he didnt know what to do. Since I'd had no time to get to the clinic, I had not had any pain relief. I felt like I was being sawed in half. Then Dimitri and Lissa burst through the door, and I heard Adrian breath a sigh of relief and mutter "Thank god" Before he moved aside.

"Oh Roza" Dimitri breathed as he came beside me on the floor. He edged the couch back a little so that I could lean against him. He had a leg on either side of me, and my head was against his neck as I pushed again, before ending with a gurgled sob. "Its okay, sweetheart. Im here now" Dimitri whispered in my ear. "I love you, Roza. I am so proud you" he chanted. I was drenched in tears and sweat. Lissa was holding one hand, egging me on, whispering words of encouragement. while Dimitri held another one, while teying to wipe my forehead with a wet cloth.

I shook my head. "Im so, so tired Dimitri" I breathed hard. "I know... I know my sweet Roza." He said to me. His voice was thick with emotion. I knew it caused him to much pain to see me like this. Especially since there was nothing that he could do to help me. "Push again Rosemarie" The doctor told me. I gave another push when the pain changed suddenly, there was an intense feeling of fire and burning between my legs. It was bewildering. I couldnt focus. I screamed as I finished the push. Lissa had tears in her eyes, and I actually heard Dimitri choke on a sob. I shook my head. "I cant... I cant do it anymore" I cried. "Yes you can Roza. You are so, so strong. You can do it" he told me, with absolute faith in me.

"Just one more push Rosemarie and the head will be out" the doctor told me. I gave a little sob, before I pushed with all my might. I cried out again, as Dimitri murmured sweet words to me, even if they were in russian. They still soothed me. My head fell hard, back against his shoulder. "Well done Rosemarie" the doctor said. "Now, with one more push-" his words were drowned out as the door came open. And In walked Christian. He took one look at me. "Oh fuck" he said, before he passed out. If I wasnt in so much pain I would of thought that was hillarious. "One more push and the baby will be here" the doctor continued, after a quick glance in Christians direction.

I pushed with everything I had, and after a long moment I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A cry, my baby cried. I breathed a sigh of relief that it was over before I sagged against Dimitri. The doctor cleared the baby's airways and cleaned it before giving it to me, all bundled up.

"Congratulations Rose. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl" the doctor said. "A... a girl" I breathed. The doctor nodded. A tear escaped my eye, as I held my beautiful daughter in my arms. She had my hair colour, in gentle loose curls on the top of her head, my nose and lips and Dimitris eyes. I sucked in a breath, as my heart filled with so much love, I thought it would split open. She and Lucas had been the most beautiful babies that I had ever seen.

Dimitri was silently staring down at me and his daughter. With a look of amazement, awe and love, painted on his features. He very gently stroked her cheek, and she pouted her perfect lips. Dimitri kissed me fiercely. "I am so very, very proud of you" he said. kissing my forehead now. "I love you so much Roza. Thankyou" he said. I was so tired I simply smiled. "Love you more" I told him, as I passed him his precious daughter to hold, for the first time. 


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27 The final chapter.

Five minutes later I felt completely fine. I wasnt sore, and I had my pre-pregnancy figure back. Thank-god for friends with healing powers.

I looked around the room as our friends held our daughter. Then I glimpsed over to a couch, in the corner of the room, where Christian was still out for the count. I laughed. "What are we gonna do about him" I said, nodding my head in Christians direction. The doctor left the room for a moment, when she returned she held something under his nose, moving it form side to side. A moment later he shot up from the couch.

"Shit Rose" he said. "That was the sickest thing ive ever seen, and trust me... Ive seen some pretty sick things before" he said. Cringing at the memory. I laughed. "Sorry Christian. Next time... when ive got a head sticking out of me, I'll try and squeeze my legs closed for you... Okay" I replied. He snorted. and everybody else laughed.

"So" Lissa said, "Have you thought of any names for her yet?" She asked. I looked at Dimitri. He nodded to me, telling me to tell them. There was only one name that we had agreed on. "Yes" I told them. I had my daughter back in my arms now. "This is Sienna Natasha Belikov" I told them. I looked at Christian, "What do you think, fireboy" I asked. He nodded, and smiled. I could tell that he was overwhelmed. He came closer and kissed my cheek, the big soppy shit. "Its beautiful Rose" he told me honestly.

C... can I hold her Rose?" He asked. Wow. I blinked in shock. I was totally at a loss for words, and thats never happened to me before. "sure" I said, before smiling and turning to Liss. "Someones getting broody" I teased. She looked at them and smiled. "Thats fine" she replied, then we smiled at each other.

After Sienna had been passed around all our friends. I was starting to feel very tired. I think Lissa noticed this. "Okay guys... come on. Let Rose get some rest" she told them, as I yawned. One by one they came to kiss my cheek or forehead, shaking Dimitris hand and offering us words of congratulations. Then they left, "I'll see you tomorrow" Lissa said, as she walked through the door waving and blowing kisses.

Dimitri was holding our daughter. He was completely mesmorised by her. Apart from the loving gaze at me, he couldnt take his eyes off her. He smiled brightly, and I swear he had tears in his eyes as she tightly gripped his finger in her tiny grasp.

"Thank-you Roza" he told me. "I never dreamed I could be so happy. Thank-you for giving me a second chance to be with you." He added. His brown eyes burning into mine. The look of love and adoration shone on his face. I held his chin tightly and kissed him passionately. "Thank-you too, comrade. For everything you have ever done for me. I love you." I told him. He put his arm around me and cradled his daughter in his other arm. "And I love you too Roza. More than you'll ever know" he said, as he pressed his lips against mine.

A few days later _

Dimitri and I were sitting on the couch, Lucas was sitting on Dimitris lap, playing with a lock of my hair, with Lissa and Christian. Adrian, Yeva and viktoria were on the other couch. My parents and Olena were sitting on the floor, where Sienna was lying on a playmat. They were cooing over her. They had all flown in from Russia as soon as they had heard the news of the babys arrival. "Shes so beautiful Rose" Olena said, as she gently stroked her cheek. I smiled. "Thank-you" I told her.

"Definately the cutest baby that I have ever seen" Abe added. He looked at my mum and smiled. It warmed my heart, being surrounded by the people that we loved the most. Dimitri met my gaze and gave me a quick kiss. "Shes just like her mum" he told them. "Wow" Christian said. "Im booking her in advance to be the guardian of any child Lissa and I may have" he joked. Everybody laughed. "Nothing wrong with us Hathaway women" my mum added. "Nothing wrong at all" my father agreed, with a small smile for my mother. Eww... gross.

Soon after people began to leave, It had been a long day. They all bid us farewell, leaving us to some quality family time. I bent down and radled Sienna in my arms as Lucas still sat on his daddy's knee, now looking at the pictures in a cowboy book... Like father like son.

"Babba" he babbled, stroking his sisters hair. "Babba, Babba" he said, exitedly. He loved his baby sister. He was going to be such a great big brother, I knew without a doubt that he would always protect her. In fact... I worried for any boy that tried to get close to her when shes older. They'd have to get through her daddy, her grandpa, her brother, her uncles... adrian and christian. Plus two very kick ass guardians. Aka... my mother and me. Ha.

I thought back over everything that had happened. The attack, losing Tasha, Hans, Mason... and I knew that they'd always be looking after us. I was happy. I was completely whole, and I thanked god that I now had such a perfect and happy life. I couldnt ask for anything more.

Dimitri was staring at me. "You okay, my love?" he asked. I nodded. Then I put my hand against his cheek. "Im better than okay" I told him truthfully. He kissed my palm, that was against his cheek. "I love you so much Dimitri" I breathed. "I love you too Roza... more than anything" he replied.

"Did you mean what you said... To christian. When you said Next time your in labour? Does that mean you would have another baby... In the future?" he asked. But I saw the look of hope in his eyes. Whoa... he really did love kids. I thought, with a smile. I smiled my man eaters smile at him. "Never say never, comrade" I replied, as I pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

***********************************************************  
The end. blah, blah, blah. ***********************************************************

Thanks for all the reviews guys.

I hope you liked the story.

I might just have time for 1 more before last sacrifice comes out, in a few weeks, any ideas are welcome.

And thanks for reading. :) 


End file.
